Building 359 on Hearts
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Alice's father finally allows her to move out of the house only to go live at an apartment owned by one of his old friends. Although it is closer to her classes, is it better? To live with a anti-social stranger and to have a few crazy neighbors? Changed back to rated T because nothing really happens. This is an AU.
1. Enter Building 359

**A new fanfiction I started writing... Not sure how good it will be... If it would even be good...**

"359 on Heart Street…. This must be the right building…" Alice Liddell murmured. She had finally moved away from home to go to college. Her father knew the owner of the building and called in to ask a favor from his old friend. Although all the apartments in the building were taken he was able to convince one of the tenants to take on a roommate, he preferred to live alone. The building was small but each apartment took the whole floor. There were only 4 floors in the building. Her new home was on the second floor with a Dr. Julius Monrey. She sighed. Her father told her she had to go meet the owner of the building before she barged in on the doctor.

The owner of the building also owned an amusement park close by but he never moved out from the little apartment he always lived in. As soon as his park took off he decided to buy the building. Alice's dad always said he was a really friendly man. She entered the building and began to hike up the stairs. She turned the corner and ran into a man, she toppled over.

"S-sorry…" she mumbled scrambling to get up.

"It's quite alright." The man said. He offered his gloved hand to the girl and she took it. He helped her up as she looked, gawking at the man. His hair was white like that of an old man but he appeared only to be 23. He had big, round glasses which covered his red eyes. He wore a suit and a bright red tie. "the name is Peter, Peter White." He smiled at her.

"H-hello Peter. I'm Alice Liddell. I will be moving in with Dr. Monrey."

"Oh. You will be his new roommate? I wonder how he would ever tolerate-…" he paused to think. "Eh. Never mind that. I'm running late and can't chat. See you around." He said before heading down the stairs.

'Is it just me or did he rhyme…?' She shook the thought and continued up the stairs to the top floor. She then gently tapped on the door.

"Boris!" She could hear someone yell. "Get the door."

"Yeah, yeah, old man." He mumbled as this Boris fellow opened the door. He looked like a punk dressed in black and pink with so many chains. Even his hair was pink and brushed forward into his face. His eyes were yellow. He seemed to be about 17. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I… eh…. Is….erm… Mr. Mary Gowland here?" she asked, tentatively.

"Hey old man! There is a pretty lady here for you!" Boris yelled into the next room.

"Hm?" a man looked around the corner to see Alice. He had brownish red hair that was short on top but a long braid could be found in the back. His face was covered in short hairs and glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Teal eyes twinkled behind the glass when he saw her. "Alice Liddell I'm assuming." he smiled. "You have your mothers face but your fathers eyes." He beamed.

"R-really?" she asked nervously.

"Yup. So…." She fidgeted awkwardly under the gaze of both the men. "Why don't you come in and have a seat. We can talk about your living arrangements then." He said, welcoming her into his home. As she walked in she could tell he liked bright colors… And music. A grand piano was snuggly fit into his living room right behind a couch that faced the television. "Please, sit." He said as he ushered her to the couch. She sat and fidgeted again. Mr. Gowland was smiling at her and Boris was standing in the corner staring at her.

"So. You will be living with Julius Monrey. It took a lot of convincing but I finally got him to agree to let you stay there. He isn't in much as he is a doctor so I really don't think he will see that much of you anyway." He shrugged. "Your dad is paying for you to live here so you don't need to pay for that. I think the only issue would be parking…" he mumbled.

"I-eh… Parking won't be an issue. I don't have a car." She replied.

"Well that is good." He said, smiling again. "But… how will you get to your classes?" he asked.

"Oh. Most my classes are close by but if I can't walk it then I always have my bus pass." She looked away nervously, pretending to look at his house. Her eyes stopped at the piano.

"Do you like my piano?"

"Oh, er… Daddy used to have me take lessons." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Maybe you could play a song for me some time." He chuckled. "Anyway I should probably tell you about the rest of the tenants. This top floor is my home. I live here with this useless man, Boris Airay."

"It's a pleasure." Boris purred making Alice blush more.

"The floor under us is occupied by 3 people. Vivaldi, Ace, and Peter White." Alice perked up at the sound of Peter's name. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, eh. I met Peter in the hall just now." She answered.

"Hm…. Well the floor under that, the second floor, is where you will be staying with Julius. The first floor is the current residence for a man named Blood Dupre and his lackeys Elliot March and twins Dee and Dum. I suggest you stay away from them. Not the best sort of crowd… But they do pay well for rent." Suddenly Alice's cell phone begins to go off.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked as she held the phone up to her ear. A brief silence.

"I just met him. He is right here. Do you want to talk to him?" Silence "He would like to speak with you, Mr. Gowland…" She muttered, holding the phone out to him.

"Hey." He said into the phone. "Yes, she made it here fine….. Her things? …. Oh ok. I have just the person." He nodded. "Yes, I will take very good care of her… Ok. Talk to you later." He said as he hung up handing the phone back to Alice. "He wants you to call him back when you meet Julius. Boris."

"Yeah old man?" he asked.

"I need you to stay here with Alice tomorrow. Her things will be arriving and I want you here to help her get the stuff to her room." He turned back to Alice. "Now. Shall I show you to your room?" He asked holding out his hand. She gladly took it as he pulled her up out of the couch. He then took her down the stairs to the second floor. He fished through his pockets to get his large set of keys. Searching through them he finally found the right one and opened the door. "Julius?!" he called out.

"Hm?" someone responded from another room.

"Oh good, you're here. Alice is here." Gowland said as he went into a room. Alice cautiously followed the man into an office space with a large desk. A man with long dark blue hair sat behind the desk with glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. He looked at Alice with his blue, almost gray, eyes. He seemed to be about 28 years old.

"H-hello." She said. He just grumbled in response. He appeared to be fixing a small pocket watch.

"She will need the spare key for the apartment." Gowland said. Julius huffed as he put the clock down on his desk and opened a desk drawer. He pulled out a small key and slid it across the table. Alice then took the key and held it in her hand.

"Don't lose it…" Julius muttered. Alice nodded

"Well. I leave it to you two to settle things. See ya later." Gowland said as he walked out the door. Alice stood there awkwardly as Julius worked on the clock. Finally Julius sighed and put down his tools and the clock and removed the glasses from his face. He looked at the girl standing before him.

"Well…?" he asked.

"Erm…. Daddy wanted to talk to you." She said as she reached for her phone. She dialed him back and he picked up. "Hey, daddy… Yeah. Julius is here… Ok." She said as she began to hand the phone to Julius. He stopped and looked at it for a brief moment before taking it from her.

"Yeah…?" He grumbled. "Yeah…. Uh huh….. Yeah…. Yeah... No problem." He said handing the phone back to Alice.

"Daddy? … Ok…. Yeah daddy, I love you. Bye." She hung up.

"You will be sleeping on the couch for tonight. Hopefully your things will be in tomorrow because I know the couch can be quite uncomfortable." He said as he got up. He then went down a hall way and found the linens closet and pulled out two sheets, a blanket, a pillow, and a pillow case. He then walked out and dumped all the stuff on the couch. "You can make it yourself, right?" he asked. Alice nodded in response. "Now. Some ground rules. No parties, no loud music, and be home by 10." He said as he turned to leave.

"Dr. Monrey?" she asked. He turned to look at her. "Thank you for letting me stay here…." She mumbled. He nodded and entered his office again, closing the door behind him.

**Please review if you like it... if i dont get any reviews i think i will just not write this story anymore.**


	2. Good for Nothing

**another chapter to this story. If i continue to get reviews then I might just decide to update every day. Here is the update for today~**

"Dr. Monrey?" She asked as she entered Julius's office later that night.

"What?" he grumbled.

"It seems that the kitchen is practically out of food. Would you like me to go to the grocery store for you tomorrow morning?"

"Whatever you want, I don't care." He mumbled.

"Well… is there anything in particular you want? Anything you don't like?"

"I will eat anything but I would like if you could pick up some coffee beans. I am almost out." He said as he took a sip from his mug. She nodded.

"Ok. I will be sure to do that…. Anything else?"

"No…. Here," he said as he reached in his pocket. "How much money do you think you will need?"

"I-I don't need your money. Daddy gave me some before I left home so I should have plenty just to go out and buy groceries."

"I insist." He said as he dug out his wallet.

"No… I'm afraid I cannot take your money." He looked at her in surprise. "You let me live here so I want to make it up to you. I can buy the groceries a few times before I'm out of money. Maybe I will have a job by then…." She muttered. Julius sighed and put his wallet back in his pocket. He then picked up the watch that he was previously working on and inspected it. "Is that like a hobby of yours?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh….Yeah." he muttered. "Fixing these watches keeps my mind at peace. It can also be good practice for surgery because all the little things I must do to fix it…."

"That's cool." Alice said, smiling at him. She stood there in awkward silence.

"Well…?" he asked, not looking up at her.

"Oh… erm. I guess I should probably leave you alone now. You probably like it better when you don't have someone like me watching you over your shoulder." She said, blushing. He didn't answer. A few brief seconds later of silence and she decided to turn and leave the room.

After her long day of travel she decided she was exhausted. She put the sheets on the couch and laid down. Dr. Monrey was right, the couch was not comfortable. She sighed and got up to go change into her pajamas.

"Dr. Monrey?" she asked once more. This time he didn't even reply. "C-can I watch the TV?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he grumbled. "Just keep the volume down." She then stepped out of the office and sat back down on the couch. She took the remote and turned the television on. She made sure the volume was quiet when she turned off the lights. Soon after, she fell asleep.

~x~x~x~

Alice awoke early in the morning. The sun wasn't even shining yet. She rubbed her eyes and wondered if Julius had left for work yet. Her question was soon answered when she saw him sitting in the kitchen with the newspaper and a mug of coffee. He looked up at her when she entered.

"Morning…" his voice was rough. Alice guessed that he had just woken up.

"Morning." She replied as she searched the fridge. There wasn't much in it, and most of the stuff that was in it was already bad. She sighed as she took the out dated things and tossed them in the garbage. Defeated and hungry she searched the cabinets. There was nothing really good there. She sighed once more. 'Does he even eat here?' she wondered. She then remembered that he was a doctor and probably had long shifts so he didn't have much time to be home. She left the kitchen in order to change into some clothes for the day. She made herself a check list. Get breakfast, go to grocery store, and be home to get her stuff when it arrived in the afternoon. It was still dark out when Julius left. She almost left when he did but decided against it. She didn't want to walk around the town at in the dark, she would most definitely get lost. She turned on the TV and decided to watch something.

An hour or two later, after the sun rose, there was a knocking at the door. She opened the door to find Gowland and Boris.

"Hey, Mr. Gowland and Boris." She said when she saw them.

"Please, call me Gowland. And I just stopped by to drop off this good for nothing. Didn't want him ditching the one job I want him to do." Alice giggled at the face Boris made. He seemed to still be extremely tired.

"Well thanks for delivering him, Gowland." She pulled Boris into the door.

"Ok, see you later." He said as he turned to leave. Alice then turned to find Boris laying on the couch, sleeping. She sighed.

"Boris…?" she whispered, trying to gently wake him.

"Herm…?" he asked as his eyes blinked open.

"I'm going to go out for some breakfast… Was hoping to find a donut shop close by… Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm good. I don't normally eat breakfast… But there is a good donut shop 2 blocks north of here."

"Thanks…" She muttered as she turned to leave. She checked her pockets to make sure she had her money and key to the apartment. She nodded and began to leave the room. "Don't trash the place while I'm go-" She began to say. Boris was already asleep. She shut and locked the door behind her. She turned and ran right into someone.

"S-sorry! My bad!" she yelled as she looked at the person she had ran into. He had short brunet hair that spiked in all directions and red eyes. His attire consisted of jeans and a black t-shirt with a red jacket over the top. He looked to be about 25 Alice thought.

"Oh. No problem at all." He smiled at her. "Hey, are you actually living with Julius?"

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Wow. I'm surprised he let anybody live there with him. He tries to keep to himself a lot." He looked her in the eyes. "My name is Ace. You?"

"Alice Liddell." She said as she started going down the stairs.

"That's a very nice name you have there." He said as he continued to follow her.

"T-thanks."

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"Out to get breakfast…." She muttered.

"Cool, can I- UMPH!" he began to say when he was hit in the gut. Peter had showed up.

"I apologize for my roommate beforehand. Sometimes he is hard to stand."

"Err… It's ok." She muttered. "He was just asking me a few questions."

"Well he needs to go now anyway. He has a tendency to only do work halfway." He said as he took Ace by the collar and dragged him up the stairs.

"Bye Alice~" Ace chimed. "It was nice meeting you."

**Peter... Your so hard to have talk . sometimes you annoy me so much.**


	3. Attack of the Ace

**Ok. This one is the longest chapter I think… not sure….**

"Why did I have to come?" Boris whined while standing with Alice at the grocery store.

"Because I might need help carrying everything I buy back to the apartment. That and I'm using you for the whole day so I might as well get as much use out of you as I can." Alice giggled.

"But I'm sooo bored." He groaned.

"Sorry." She said shrugging. "Now. What did I need? Oh yes. Coffee." She said as she started going toward the coffee aisle. Then she noticed something that might really come in handy for a college student. She grabbed as many boxes of instant ramen as she could. She nodded her head thinking that might be enough for a few weeks. "Coffee beans…" she mumbled to herself as she looked at the wide assortment of coffee she could choose from. She sighed. She was never going to figure out which one she needed to get.

"What's wrong?" Boris asked.

"Dr. Monrey wanted coffee beans but I'm not sure what kind he would want…" she muttered.

"He gets this kind." He pointed to one.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"While you were out I raided the kitchen to find nothing but a bag of coffee beans. Those look like the ones."

"Ok. Thanks Boris. You saved my skin." She giggled and put the bag into the cart. "I… I think that's everything I need." She said. She started counting up the total as to how much she would actually spend. She found that she probably had enough money and was getting ready to check out.

"So why did you move in with Julius anyway?" Boris asked.

"Uh… I'm starting college soon and my dad was friends with Gowland back in the day. He spoke to him and was able to convince Julius to let me stay with him."

"Huh…. College. You ready for that?" He asked.

"Yeah… Daddy didn't let me go last year after I graduated because he was afraid of me moving away from home. He was scared to lose me… But I guess he trusts Gowland to watch over me while I go to college."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm 20."

"Wow, really? You have a very mature air about you." Boris said as he began to unload the cart.

"I don't think so… I feel like a scared little girl that has been plucked out of her comfortable environment and placed in a cage full of lions."

"Every teen goes through that." He said. "But only the more mature are able to deal with it like you have."

"Thanks." Alice said after she paid for the food. "Now we need to get this back home and put away."

"Ok." Boris mumbled as he picked up the two heaviest bags.

"You sure you got them?" she asked, worried.

"It's fine. Let's just go already."

~x~x~x~

As soon as she got back to the apartment Boris jumped back on the couch while Alice started loading the refrigerator with her purchases.

"Well. That seems like everything." She muttered to herself. She closed the door to the fridge and decided to watch some TV with Boris before she heated up some ramen for the two of them.

"Gowland is such a great guy…" Alice whispered as she took another bite of ramen.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He calls me useless all the time but I guess he still lets me stay under his roof for free."

"Well you do insult him right back by calling him an old man… And how did you two meet?"

"Hm? Oh, uh. Two years ago I had dropped out of school and was wandering the streets. With what little money I had I bought a season pass to the amusement park he owns. He would see me there every day until one day he asked me why I was there. I told him that I had dropped out of school and my parents kicked me out. He just chuckled and invited me to stay at his place. Never left." Boris laughed. "He about died when he found out I knew his first name. He hates it."

"What, Mary?"

"Yeah."

"Hm… then I will just stick with calling him Gowland." She muttered. Then a knock came from the door. Alice jumped up and opened the door to see it was the moving men.

~x~x~x~

They had finally got all the furniture out of the truck and into the apartment. It took them several hours to get everything where it should be and Alice began to unpack. She had made her bed and placed her clothes in her closet and dresser. Boris had taken to sleeping on the couch again. She sighed when she saw the young man asleep and she sat down next to his head to watch some TV. She unconsciously began to brush his hair with her fingers. She noticed she was doing it and pulled her hand away, blushing.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, sitting up on the couch. Boris laughed at the faces she was making and laid back down to put his head in her lap.

"Pet me~" he chimed. He looked so cute like that and Alice could not resist. She started to think that Boris was actually purring when she did that, but she shook the thought away.

'How ridiculous' She thought.

~x~x~x~

Julius returned home to find Alice sitting on the couch watching TV and Boris's head still in her lap. "Alice!" he growled, shutting the door.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked. Boris woke up and looked at the man who had just woke him up from his nap.

"What is HE doing here?!" He pointed to the teen that was now sitting on the couch.

"He helped me out today so I was just-"

"Save it, Alice. I know what's going on. I was a teenager once."

"You were once a teenager?!" Boris asked. "That's hard to believe." He started laughing.

"Get out." Julius told him. "Out." He said. Boris then jumped up and ran to the door. He saw himself out very quickly. Julius then turned and walked into the kitchen with Alice right on his heels.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I forgot a rule. No boys aloud without my permission."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Dr. Monrey. Can't you listen to me?!" Julius found the beans and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I could but that doesn't mean I would believe you."

"Gowland told him to stay here and help me with anything I needed. He told me where the closest donut shop is so I could get breakfast, he helped me carry back the groceries, and he even helped me get my stuff to my room. He was tired so he decided to take a nap on the couch and we lost track of time. That's all."

"Ok… I believe you, but just this once. And it is still a rule. No boys without my permission." He then proceeded to shrug out of his lab coat and hang it up on the coat rack. Then he finished making his coffee and shut himself in his office.

~x~x~x~

About an hour later Alice was knocking on his door.

"Enter." He mumbled. When Alice opened the door she saw he was doing paperwork this time.

"Sorry for disturbing you Dr. Monrey, but I brought you some dinner." She whispered as she put the plate of food on his desk.

"Take out?" he asked looking at the Asian dish of stir-fry. Alice shook her head.

"Nope. I cooked it myself. One of the few things I actually know how to cook."

"It smells quite good…" Julius mumbled taking the fork that Alice had offered him.

"It's really easy to make though. It is just steaming the rice, cooking the chicken, and heating up the vegetables while adding soy sauce. I really didn't do much except throw them all together." Alice said, blushing. Julius took a bite and nodded.

"Thanks…. It tastes pretty good." He placed the fork on the plate to continue with the papers. Alice nodded and left the room so she could get her own food. She decided not to be rude by eating it on the couch so she just stayed in the kitchen. After she finished her plate she rinsed it and went to check on Julius. He too had finished his plate. She quietly walked in and took his plate while he continued with paperwork. There was a knock on the door.

"Alice. Could you get that?" Alice sighed as she put his plate on the kitchen counter and went to answer the door.

"Hey Alice~" Ace chimed. He was holding a small brown paper bag. "Is Julius in?"

"Y-yeah, but-" Ace then pushed right past her. He was able to find the office quite easily, as if he had been there before. And he knew Julius would be there…. 'Strange' Alice thought.

"Hey Julius." Ace said after he entered the office.

"What took you so long?" Julius glared at him. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just give me the bag and get out. You are so annoying. Keep the change."

"Fine. I will leaving. Bye Julius." Ace left the office and was tugged about by Alice.

"What's in the bag?" she whispered.

"Watch stuff. For his broken watches. I'm the only person who bothers with him and in turn he pays me to go to the store and buy watch parts. But I guess now that you're here maybe you can do it better than me. I seem to always get lost when I drive out there."

"No. That's fine." She said quickly. She didn't want to go to a watch store to buy parts for a watch. "I probably couldn't find the right thing he needed. That and I don't drive so I would have to take the bus to wherever it is."

"You're really pretty." Ace randomly said. "Would you go on a date with me?"

"W-well I just met you and I-"

"Come on. Let's go to your room." Ace said taking Alice's hand and dragging her about. It seemed he had only been to Julius's office because he couldn't seem to find her room. "Is this it?" he asked. He opened the door and found that it was definitely not Julius's. He dragged Alice in and closed the door behind him. Alice sat on the bed in shock. Ace started taking off his jacket.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I want to get laid by the pretty girl~" he smiled.

"D-Dr. MONREY! H-h-help!" she shouted. Ace put his hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to ruin this for me?" Alice nodded since his hand was still over her mouth. "Why isn't this going like the porn I watch?" Alice shook away his hand from her mouth.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A PORNSTAR, YOU DOLT!" she hissed. Ace took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Alice's heart began to speed up. His body was so well chiseled…

"Then I guess I will have to tie you up like the other porn I watch~" Just then, Julius walked into the room.

"What's the commoti-" he paused. "Ace. Why are you still here?" Ace opened his mouth to answer. "Why are you in Alice's room?" he asked before Ace could answer. "Why is your shirt off? Why is Alice screaming bloody murder?!" Alice could hear the rage building behind his words.

"Well…. I- er- I got lost. Yeah, that's it. I suddenly stumbled into her room by accident and… uh…"

"Get out…" Julius said as he massaged his temples. "Get out now." Ace quickly found his way out of the room as he put his shirt on. Julius followed him to make sure he got out. Julius quickly returned.

"What did he do…? Did he hurt you?" She was rendered speechless. "Alice. Please talk to me."

"Nothing happened… yet…" She murmured. "I'm just so glad you were able to show up before something did happen…."

"Do you need to talk about it…?" he grumbled. She shook her head and threw him a smile that looked strangely like a grimace. Julius nodded and left the room. Alice decided to stay in bed and cry. She soon fell asleep.

**Peter: I bet he is so directionally challenged he wouldn't have been able to find the-**

**Me: Peter. Don't go into detail. This is only rated T I don't want to get into trouble.**

**Ace: I could totally find her-**

**Me: SHUT IT!**

**Julius: idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots….**


	4. Cheshire Cat Grin

**I decided to add some to this chapter after I read it over a few times and I made this chapter longer than the last… Sorry if you think it's too long.**

Alice awoke the next morning to find Julius once again sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. Sighed and found a bowl in which she poured her favorite cereal and some milk into. She sat down at the table with Julius and began to eat.

"Could you eat that someplace else?" he asked looking up from the paper. "You're a noisy eater." Alice frowned as she took her bowl and left the kitchen, only to go to the couch to eat. When she finished Julius was still reading the paper.

"You don't eat breakfast?" she asked as she rinsed her bowl. He ignored the question. "I thought doctors would normally eat healthy since they learned all the health facts and junk in school." She mumbled. Julius sighed as he put down his paper once more.

"I don't eat breakfast because sometimes I don't have the time."

"Well eating breakfast while you have the time is better than not eating at all." Julius rolled his eyes and pulled his paper back into view.

"The only thing I need for breakfast is this here coffee."

"Whatever you say…" Alice muttered. "Erm… Dr. Monrey?" she asked before leaving the kitchen.

"What is it this time?" he grumbled.

"Do you have internet here?" she asked, shyly.

"I'm afraid not…. But I'm sure someone in this building has it. Maybe you should ask Gowland later." He said as he looked at his watch. He then folded up the paper and finished off what was left in his mug. Taking his lab coat from the coat rack he began to leave.

"Bye…." Alice called after him as he shut the apartment door behind him.

~x~x~x~

A few hours later there came a knocking at the door. When she opened it she found Boris and Gowland.

"Hey." Boris said when he saw her. Gowland smiled.

"We were wondering, since school doesn't start for a few more days, if you would come with us to the amusement park." Gowland said.

"I probably shouldn't…" Alice muttered. "I don't have enough money to buy a ticket and continue to buy the groceries."

"Nonsense!" Gowland shouted. "You can come in for free, on the house."

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly. You have already done so much for me…"

"Please, Alice. Please come with us." Boris begged. She sighed, giving in.

"Ok. Let me grab a few things and I will be right out." She shut the door and began to gather a few things she thought she would need. When she collected all the things she proceeded to leave the apartment, locking the door behind her. She darted down the stairs. She started reaching for the doors when it suddenly opened and she ran right into a man.

"Dang it. Why do these things keep happening to me?" she whispered to herself as she brushed herself off. "I'm sorry. I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized, looking up at the man she had run into. His green eyes sparkled. His black hair was long and was topped with a strange top hat. He wore a white suit with black dress pants and boots. Alice assumed he was around the age of 22.

"It's quite alright, Miss." He said, smiling. "I'm assuming your Julius's new roommate?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. That would be me. I'm Alice Liddell." She stammered as she offered her hand so he could shake it. He took it and kissed the back of it. This surprised her.

"Very nice to meet you, Alice. I am Blood Dupre. I live here on the first floor." Just then Gowland pulled up in a nice new-looking car and called out to Alice.

"Hey. We are kinda on a tight schedule. If you could just wrap it up and get in the car that would be swell." Alice blushed and looked at Blood.

"It seems my ride is here. Bye." She said as she walked away. Blood smiled as he watched the car drive away.

"Interesting… Very interesting…." He muttered to himself.

~x~x~x~

"What ride do you want to ride first?" Boris asked.

"Oh… erm… I really don't know what is there. I have never been. This will be my first time." She said, smiling at him.

"Do you like the tea cups? Those are one of my favorites. I have found a way to make it spin really fast."

"Boris. We don't want to make her sick the first tim-" Gowland began to say.

"No. I can take anything. My only issue is the really long lines in the hot sun. Sometimes the heat just gets to me and I don't feel well when I actually get to the ride. It is never the ride itself."

"That's good to hear." Gowland smiled. Alice nodded and looked at Boris.

"Maybe you should just pick the rides we ride since you seem to know the park so well."

"Sure thing." Boris said, grinning.

~x~x~x~

"Wahhhh!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around Boris. Boris started laughing at her as the coaster began to do a nose dive. It lifted up just at the last possible second and they were saved.

"What was that about?" Boris asked after they got off the ride.

"I-er… I'm afraid of heights and if the first roller coaster I ride is very tall it kinda freaks me out because I have no adrenalin pumping yet." She mumbled.

"Well now that you have adrenalin in your blood lets ride it again! The line isn't too bad right now for this coaster."

"But there are so many other rides that we could ride." Alice said.

"Aww, are you scared?" Boris asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"Then come on. Let's ride it again!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the line.

"Why do you dress like that?" Alice asked.

"I'm a rebellious teenager, duh." He said, chuckling.

"But why pink? Why not blue or something more…."

"I thought pink was the manliest color there ever was. Real men wear pink." He said, proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I think having your hair pink is a little extreme…" she mumbled.

"Well I'm easy to find because I'm one of the only pink haired people here in the park."

"True…. Can we sit in the back this time? I really don't like sitting in the front."

"What? Why? Everybody likes the front." Boris asked, confused.

"If you're in the front you practically hang there looking at your doom where by the time you reach the same point in the back you're already speeding to your death." She said, giggling.

"I guess that makes since… I mean you are afraid of heights…. Ok. We can sit in the back this time," Boris smiled.

~x~x~x~

"Aww. It looks so cute." Alice cooed, pointing to a prize for a game. It was one of those where you must climb up a ladder and not fall or you lose. "Too bad I'm horrible at it…" She mumbled.

"Well I am an expert~" Boris chimed.

"Oh really? I doubt that" Alice laughed at him.

"Here, let's make a deal. If I can win you that prize for you, you give me a kiss. On the lips" He smiled.

"I'm not sure that's fair. I get a silly stuffed animal and you get a kiss?"

"Well since you doubt my expertise you might also get to see me fall on my head." Boris chuckled.

"That would be nice to see. You're on." She smiled. She watched in awe as Boris climbed the wobbly ladder and made it to the end with cat like reflexes.

"Shoot…." She mumbled as Boris walked back to her with the stuffed animal in hand. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!" he said after Alice took the animal. He took her hand and dragged her to the large wheel. They got into the small cabin and sat down across from each other. Alice was silently panicking.

"What's wrong?" Boris asked.

"H-heights." She stuttered. Boris frowned and switched sides so he could sit next to her. The small cabin began to rock and Alice grabbed for the large pole in the center. She began to hyperventilate. Suddenly they stopped. Alice looked out the window and found they had stopped at the top, the worst place she would ever want to be.

"Calm down. This ride is completely safe." Boris tried to calm her. He then did one of the things that made her freak out. He stood up and the cabin began to rock again.

"Wahh!" Boris then wrapped one arm around her and used his other to pull her chin close to his. When their lips met Alice practically melted in his arms.

"I hate you." She mumbled when they parted. Boris was grinning ear to ear again. "You and that Cheshire Cat smile."

"Why?"

"Because I can't move. If I push you away the cabin will shake but if I don't then I'm stuck this close to you."

"Hey. You owed me a kiss."

"You just love to put me in situations like this, don't you?"

"If I can, then yes."

"Hate you."

~x~x~x~

After the sun had disappeared it was almost time for closing. Alice was wearing Boris's jacket as they walked to the front of the park to find Gowland.

"You two look like a cute couple." Gowland said from behind them, bitterly.

"Come on old man, she got cold so I gave her my jacket." Boris whined.

"I know. Your dad wouldn't approve of Boris anyway." Gowland shrugged, pushing past the two. "He is just a freeloader."

"Hey!" Boris yelled.

"My daddy has no right to say who I can and cannot date. But it's not like I have feelings for Boris anyway. He is just my friend." Boris frowned.

"So that kiss meant nothing to you?" Boris asked.

"Kiss?! You kissed him?!" Gowland glared at Boris.

"If anything, he kissed me. But I kinda made a promise. I was hoping to see him fall on his head but he is like an expert at the ladder game. We made a deal that if he could win me this toy I would give him a kiss." She hugged the toy. "Unfortunately he stole the kiss while I was freaking out on the Ferris Wheel. He kept moving and making it shake." Alice frowned.

"Other than that, how was your day at the park?" Gowland grumbled.

"It was amazing." Boris said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gowland growled.

"It was wonderful." She said, smiling. "All the rides I rode were amazing. It explains why your park is so successful."

"Aww. Thanks." He grinned.

~x~x~x~

"Alice." Julius grumbled as she walked in the door. He was sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, shoot. I broke the rule. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry Dr. Monrey. I went to the park with Gowland and Boris and they stayed till after closing which is at 10:30 so I'm sorry I'm late. I should have called but I lost track of time."

"So you were out late with Boris? So you can't bring him here so you decided to go someplace else with him?" Julius asked. 'Was that… jealousy?' Alice shook the thought as a sudden knock on the door made her jump. Julius got up to open the door. "Gowland?"

"Uh, yeah. Boris said Alice left this in the car," it was the stuffed animal he had won for her, "he would have brought it by himself but he said you were angry the last time he was here so I offered to bring it by instead."

"So Alice was with you?" Julius asked.

"Yes. I decided to take her to my park for the day, is something wrong with that?"

"She is supposed to be home by 10. Next time, make sure you call to say that she is with you and is going to be late." He turned and left for his office. Gowland blinked.

"Wow. He is very strict."

"He has 4 rules. No parties, no loud music, no boys without permission, and be home by 10. Daddy was worse with the rules."

"Well… here. I need to get back to my apartment." He turned to leave. "Night." Alice locked the door behind him and proceeded to Julius's office.

"Dr. Monrey…?" She asked, gently pushing the door open. He did not respond. "Dr. Monrey?"

"What's with all the formalities? Just call me Julius." He grumbled. Alice nodded.

"Julius…. Did you eat dinner?" No answer. "Julius?"

"No. I did not have something to eat." He mumbled, flipping through paper work. Alice then left the room. She soon returned with a cup of ramen. He looked at the cup and picked it up. "I remember when I used to eat this stuff all the time." He took a bite. "No college dorm is a dorm without instant ramen…" he mumbled, turning back to his paperwork. Alice smiled and left the room. Another long and tiring day she could add to her list of things to tell her mom.

**Boris: Did I just get friend zoned?!**

**Me: 'fraid so. ha ha ha.**

**Boris: I hate you.**

**Me: I love you too.**


	5. Apartment of Hearts

**Its possible I won't be able to get on tomorrow to update so I have decided to post this now. If I have a chance tomorrow to update then I will but I will be flying home and it's possible I will not have time.**

Alice woke up the following morning later than usual. Julius had already left for work so she was home alone. Not knowing what she should do, she got out her laptop and began to type. Although she couldn't get internet she just wanted to type out her first few days she spent here so she wouldn't forget. When she was almost done when there was a gentle rapping at the door. Alice jumped up and answered the door. It was a woman; she seemed to be about 24, with purple hair that hung in ringlets around her head. Hey eyes were a deep purple and she wore a red shirt with a heart pendent on it. She had on back pants. Alice found her completely beautiful. The woman looked surprised when Alice opened the door.

"We were told that another woman had moved in to this building but we didn't believe it. We guess it is true." She said, wide eyed. "My name is Vivaldi." She smiled at Alice.

"I-I'm Alice Liddell. Why don't you come in?" she offered.

"Thanks, but this place seems so drab and boring. Why don't we go upstairs to our apartment? We are sure our roommates would be happy to see you again." Alice hesitantly nodded and followed the woman up the stairs.

"Your roommates are…-?"

"Ace and Peter. Both a bunch of nitwits but they have been our friends since we were very little." Vivaldi opened the door to the apartment and invited her in. Alice looked around and saw a lot of red. The walls were painted red and the paintings around the house all mainly consisted of red. There was a red leather couch with a white coffee table facing a large television.

"Wow." Alice said, gawking at the wonderful room.

"Thanks. We designed it ourselves. Ace and Peter don't appreciate it much but…. What can you do?" Alice giggled at her comment.

"So, Vivaldi. What do you do?" Alice asked.

"Hm? Oh. We are a home designer. We get hired to decorate homes that need to be sold or to give tips to home owners about home 'do's and 'don't's. Most of our work can be done here, at home."

"That's cool."

"So tell us. Why did you move in with Julius?" she asked, looking at her.

"Well, errm… I'm getting ready for college and the apartment building was close to some of my classes. My dad used to be good friends with the owner of the building and he was able to talk to Julius about taking me in as a roommate."

"We see…" Vivaldi mumbled. Then she smiled, "Well, we are glad there is another female in this building now. We were starting to feel lonely in a building full of men." Alice nodded when the door suddenly swung open.

"Vivaldi! Peter keeps-" Ace began to say when he saw Alice. "Oh, it's Alice~! Come to give me a good time?" Ace smiled and went to sit on the couch with her. Then Peter walked in.

"Alice! Is it really you? I guess your presence was overdue." The man said, smiling. Alice blinked and fidgeted awkwardly on the couch.

"Be quiet, you." Vivaldi said. "We are the ones who wanted to spend time with her. We didn't bring her here for you. So make yourself scarce." She snapped. "Come Alice. Let's have some tea in our room. These two won't bother us there."

Alice found herself being dragged into a room full of cute stuffed animals. There was a table with two chairs in one corner and a large bed in the other. The bed was covered in a layer of toys. Vivaldi laughed.

"The boys would never respect us if they found out about those." She said, pointing to her bed. "Could you keep it a secret?"

"Sure. No problem" Alice said, giggling. "So… What does Ace do for a living?"

"Ace? Are you interested?" Vivaldi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I'm just curious." She bit her tongue so she wouldn't tell Vivaldi about what happened the other night with Ace.

"Well… Ace is pretty useless. We are afraid he doesn't do anything for a living, he just lives off of us and Peter."

"Oh." 'so Ace probably watches porn almost 24/7' "What about Peter?"

"He works more than Ace but we still make more money than them." She shrugged. "But what can we do? We love them. That and they make things around here… interesting."

~x~x~x~

Alice finally got to leave several hours later. Vivaldi treated her kindly and served tea and cookies. Ace cooked some lunch for everybody so she had strangely a good time with them. It seemed they were all intrigued with her because they always had a question for her. Sometimes she could see Ace smiling and staring at her. It was rather unnerving. She was glad to get out of there. She was tired of being asked questions.

"Hey Alice," said a voice from behind her.

"Boris." She said turning to find him and two younger boys. They appeared to be twins, the exact same except one had bright blue eyes and the other had deep reddish brown. They had short black hair and they dressed the same with jeans, black tank top, and a stripped jacket. The jacket matched their eye colors so they could be told apart from one another. They looked to be about 15. "Uh… hello." She said when she saw the two.

"Hello~" they chimed at the same time. It was actually pretty cute. "I'm Dee," said the blue eyed one. "And my name is Dum."

"My name is Alice, Alice Liddell." She smiled.

"We were going to go to my apartment to hang out. Wanna join us?" Boris asked. Alice nodded and followed the three up to the top floor. Boris stretched himself out on the couch while the two sat on the floor, flipping on the television to watch cartoons.

"Hey Boris…?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" He asked, rolling over to look at her.

"Does Gowland have internet? Julius doesn't and I will probably need it to do my homework…"

"Oh, yeah. It shouldn't be hard to find if you use wireless. It's called Gowland and the password is 'violin'. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with you using the internet. He isn't normally here so it's going to waste anyway."

"You sure he would be fine with it?"

"I'm pretty sure, but I can ask him later when he gets back and I will tell you tomorrow."

"Ok. Cool, thanks." She said as she turned to the cartoon. It was Tom and Jerry. With every hit the two kids cheered.

"Why cartoons?" she asked.

"What? You don't like cartoons?" Dee asked.

"No, I like cartoons, it's just-"

"Just what? Tom and Jerry is a classic!" Dum said.

"I haven't watched cartoons in so long. I feel like a kid again." She smiled. They laughed and turned back to the television.

There was a strong knock at the door a few minutes later. Alice heard a man shouting.

"Come out you little turds. I know you're in there!" Boris jumped up to let the man in. He was huge, even taller than Gowland. He had long blonde hair and purple eyes. He wore a suit and purple tie. He seemed to be about 27 maybe.

"Can you keep the language down to a minimum?" Boris asked "We kinda have a guest." The man looked up to see Alice and blushed.

"S-sorry." He muttered. "My name is Elliot March."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. March. I'm Alice Liddell."

"Please, just call me Elliot. Are you the girl my boss was talking about earlier? His name is Blood Dupre."

"Oh yes. I remember him." She said, blushing.

"What do you want this time, you stupid Hare?!" the twins yelled. Then they began to argue.

"Hare?"

"It's his middle name." Boris replied.

"You two little… Just skipped school! Why did you do that?!" Eliot yelled.

"We wanted to hang out with Boris. And we met Alice and we really like her." Dee moaned.

"Yeah. Why can't we just drop out like Boris did?" Dum asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to drop out of school." Alice said. They turned and looked at her. Boris frowned. "Yeah you could have more time to yourself now but later…. You won't have an education and won't get anywhere in life. It's always better to suck it up and go to school whether you like it or not." The twins sighed and willing went with Elliot, who thanked her. They left leaving Alice alone with Boris. They watched more TV before Boris jumped up and started dragging Alice into his room.

"I want you to check something out!" he said as he shut the door to his room.

Gowland returned early from work today. He sighed as he opened the door. He had asked one of his trusted employees to lock up. Gowland started to get a headache. One of the main rides had broken down and he had to do bundles of paper work because of it.

"Why don't you touch it?" He could hear Boris say in his room.

"I don't know… My daddy said-" He heard Alice say. She too was in the room… With Boris… and the door was shut.

"Forget what your dad said. Just take it." Boris interrupted her.

"But it's so big…" She muttered.

"BORIS!" Gowland yelled as he angrily opened the door. Boris was holding one of his knives from his collection, trying to get Alice to touch it.

"What is it old man?" Boris growled.

"I… eh…. I don't want this door shut if you have Alice in there with you." He grumbled as he turned to leave. His cheeks had turned red.

"Why?" Boris asked.

"Because you're a teenager and I am responsible if anything happens to Alice."

"What? You think I'm going to cut her?"

"No. I just…." He hung his head and began to rub his temples. "I don't want this door shut if Alice is in there. That's final. If you refuse to listen then I feel I must kick you out of my home. I guess that would be better because then I could move her up here with me and keep my eye on her better." Alice sighed.

"Maybe I should go…." She mumbled.

"No. Please stay." Boris begged.

"Stay." Gowland commanded. "I will be making lasagna for dinner and would love if you could stay to have some."

"I was hoping to get back so I could get some dinner ready for me and Julius when he gets home."

"You never know when he will get back. It might be midnight before he stumbles into that apartment."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"No burden at all. I always make plenty to have left overs. You can take some home to Julius when you leave."

"Well…. Ok." She finally agreed.

"It's settled." Gowland beamed. "Now. I want you to stay out of Boris's room."

"Yes sir."

"Awww. Why?" Boris whined.

"Because I said so." he said as he left for the kitchen.

**Gowland: I can cook?**

**Boris: Well if you can't sing and play the violin there must be something your good at.**

**Gowland: … *Silent rage***


	6. You Mad?

**The update for today like i said. I was busy today and was just barely able to get this up. Expect the next one tomorrow.**

The lasagna was pretty good, Alice thought. And Gowland did make plenty. She was able to bring some back to Julius. She was even able to ask about the internet. Gowland said he would be happy to let her use it since he was never there to use it anyway. Alice went back to her lonely apartment to find that Julius wasn't back yet. It was getting late but she figured it was normal. She put the leftovers in the fridge so she could warm it up later for Julius. She decided to browse the internet until he got back.

It was getting late and Alice began to worry. Then she remembered he was a doctor and had to work like this all the time she shook the feeling. She got bored of the internet and put her computer away. She then took to watching TV, waiting for Julius to get home. She soon fell asleep on the couch.

~x~x~x~

When she awoke the next morning she found herself in her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she got out of the bed. Julius was already gone for work, again. She sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Hello, Miss Alice." Blood smiled. "May I come in?" he asked.

"I… er…. I'm afraid Julius has a rule about no boys in the house without his permission." She said, blushing.

"Well then. Maybe you would like to accompany me to get a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Well… I guess that wouldn't hurt. Just let me change into something more… suitable…. than my pajamas. Wait here." She closed the door and ran back into her room to change.

~x~x~x~

Soon she was off with Blood. Alice thought he was quite nice despite what Gowland said.

"My twins couldn't stop talking about you last night." Blood randomly said.

"Hm?"

"My twins, Dee and Dum. I adopted them a few years back. They spoke very highly of you. So did Elliot." He chuckled.

"I-eh… I just watched cartoons with them." She said, blushing.

"They said you were very nice and extremely pretty." He said. Her blush got even darker. "But I believe you are extremely beautiful." He smiled. Her whole face grew red with embarrassment.

"Err… uuhh… T-thank you…" she mumbled, looking away from him so maybe he couldn't notice the blush.

"You're very cute when you're embarrassed." He chuckled. The awkward silence was thick after that.

"Hello Mr. Dupre," said a woman who just happened to notice them sitting here.

"Hello Jill." He said, looking at the new woman.

"Is this a new recruit?" She whispered, looking at Alice.

"No. She just moved in to the apartment above mine. I am just welcoming her to the neighborhood."

"I see… Well then. See you later sir." She said as she walked off.

"Mr. Dupre-"

"Please, call me Blood."

"Ok. Blood, what exactly do you do?" she asked, tentatively.

"I am a business man. And that is all you need to know." He finished his tea and got up to leave. "Good day."

'Well… that was awkward…' Alice thought. She decided to head back home.

~x~x~x~

When she got there she found that Julius had taken off of work and found him sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing home?" Alice asked him.

"I work a lot of overtime and they told me to leave. Said I needed to get some rest."

"I wouldn't blame them… I waited up for you."

"I saw that. You were asleep on the couch."

"Uh… yeah… about that…" She blushed. "How did I wake up in my bed then?"

"I picked you up and took you to your room. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no. I was just curious."

"Why did you wait up for me?"

"I brought lasagna home for you to eat when I went to Gowland's."

"Why were you at Gowland's?"

"Hm? Oh. I spent half the day yesterday with Vivaldi and the other half with Boris. Gowland came home and made some lasagna for us to eat and I came home hoping to give you some but you weren't here. That's why I waited up."

"Uh huh…. So where did you just get back from?" Julius asked.

"Oh, uh. Blood Dupre asked me if I would go out and get some coffee with him. I went and-"

"I don't want you seeing that man." He interrupted.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about him. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"It's my life and if I want to see Blood then I will!" she yelled before stomping off to her room and slamming the door.

"Women… why are they always so stubborn….?" He grumbled, getting up from the couch.

"Alice…" He said as he knocked on her door.

"Go away…." She muttered.

"Look, Alice. I just… Every time I see that guy he… he has a new girl hanging off his elbow…. I don't want to see that happen to you too. Just be one of his… his little play things…" She opened the door. Julius saw her pink puffy eyes as tears swelled up in them.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked stifling back tears. "Yeah, I like the guy. But I'm not really interested in guys like him." She sighed. "If anything I want a man more like yo-" She blushed. "N-never mind. If you're done then I would like to be left alone." She slammed the door in his face.

"What just happened?" he asked himself before going back to the couch to watch TV.

~x~x~x~

"I'm sorry for getting angry…" Alice whispered when she entered the living room a few hours later. Julius didn't reply, if anything, he just ignored her. She frowned. Was he mad at her? She then proceeded to go to the kitchen. A snack would be good. She found a bag of chips and opened them. She looked out to see what Julius was watching and decided to leave since he thought she was a noisy eater.

After dropping the chips off onto her bed she decided she needed some fresh air. She opened the window and slid herself out onto the fire escape. The air wasn't really fresh, it was rancid. A mixture of trash and cigarette smoke. She looked down to find Elliot smoking.

"Hey Elliot." Alice called out, smiling.

"Hm? Oh Alice, right?" Elliot looked at her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Well… I was going to get some fresh air but… it doesn't seem so fresh here." She frowned.

"Even I could tell you that much." Elliot sighed. "I know a good place for some fresh air. Want to join me?" he asked, throwing down the cigarette and stepping on it.

"Hm, sure. Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." She giggled as she got down off the fire escape. She lost her footing and Elliot caught her. He started blushing.

"Ehh… Sorry…" He muttered, putting her down and looking away.

"If anybody should be sorry it should be me. But thank you. If I would have hit the ground my clothes would be ruined."

"It wasn't a problem, you were actually very light. Shall we go?" He asked. Alice nodded as she followed him down the street.

Soon they came to a small park that was quite beautiful with many trees and such.

"I used to take the boys here when they were little…" Elliot mumbled.

"Hm?" Alice looked confused.

"Boss took me in. He also took in the twins, adopting them. Boss isn't that loving so I gave them the love they needed." He sighed. "But no matter what I did they always seemed to like Blood more…. Now I worry that they won't finish school. I think they hate me."

"They don't hate you." Alice said. "I doubt anybody could hate you. You are a very kind, caring man."

"R-really?" He looked at her with question in his eyes.

"Yes, without a doubt. With how you look after those boys I can see why Blood keeps you."

"Huh… I always thought I was failing at everything. They started to not do their homework, they would fight in school, and then one day they just didn't show up. Sometimes I blame myself."

"Elliot. Don't blame yourself for their mistakes. They are teenagers and they are the only ones who can be deemed responsible for their actions. You are a great man; they are just tired of you mothering them."

"M-mothering them?!" He asked.

"Yeah. You should just step back and let them try things on their own. Calling them s*** heads won't make them listen." Alice smiled. Elliot felt as though his heart might explode.

"Y-you're very beautiful." He yelled out. He was unable to control what he said. Alice looked at him in surprise. "It's no wonder boss has taken a liking to you. And you're so kind and thoughtful." He smiled at her. "The boys look up to you, too. They call you big sister. If only they could follow in your footsteps and go to college…"

"My daddy didn't want me to go to college." Alice admitted. "He wanted me to stay home and be by his side forever. He was a very caring man. But sometimes you just need to let go and let kids do their own thing. If you don't then they will never become what they are meant to be."

"You seem very wise yet you're so young." Elliot mumbled.

"It takes a kid to understand a kid." Alice giggled. "Now I want to swing." She said as she ran to the swings on the playground. Elliot reluctantly followed.

"Push me~" Alice chimed. Elliot looked at her like she was crazy. "Please?" she asked. He sighed and went behind her and gave her a push. She started laughing as she got higher and higher.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

"Irrelevant! One is only as old as they feel inside!" Alice yelled.

"You are so strange…" Elliot mumbled.

"Yet you're still pushing me on the swing. Why?" He noticed and began to blush, taking a few steps back to watch as she swung.

"I used to love this when I was a kid." She giggled. "As long as they weren't too tall."

"I thought you're only as old as you feel?"

"Then I guess I still love this."

After a few minutes of swinging Alice's legs grew tired and decided she didn't want to swing anymore. She stopped and went to walk with Elliot. They decided they would begin to head back before it would start to get dark.

"Thank you for taking me to the park, Elliot. I had a really nice time." Alice smiled as Elliot pulled out his key to unlock his apartment door.

"I had a nice time with you too, Alice." He said before entering the apartment and disappearing from sight. Alice sighed and started searching her person for her own key. Turn out she had left it in her room. She sighed as she knocked on the door. Julius answered and glared at her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my key in my room when I left." She said, frowning. She lowered her head in shame. He shut the door behind her and went back to the couch. 'He must still be ignoring me…' Alice sighed. She decided to just go to her room and go to bed.

**The Elliot part was a last minute add on since i felt it was short... Sorry if you think it is messy.**


	7. Wonderful Date?

**I feel this one is very short... It is shorter than the rest... but whatever. Enjoy.**

A few days later Alice started school her first classes were in buildings nearby so Julius didn't mind if she walked.

"Get up." Julius ordered Alice early in the morning.

"Why?" she groaned.

"You're coming to the hospital with me today. You can walk to your class from there." Her class that day was a late morning class in a building that was closer to the hospital.

"Why can't I just take the bus….?" She grumbled.

"I don't trust the bus as much as I trust myself. Now get up. We need to leave soon." She groaned and rolled out of bed as Julius left her room.

~x~x~x~

The car ride was quiet and awkward.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"No problem. There is a library nearby. I will pick you up there." She sighed. "I expect to see you working on your homework when I come to get you." She rolled her eyes and watched out the window. "Do you need money for lunch?" he asked.

"I have money…." She mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Alice?" His question went unanswered. He sighed and continued to drive to the hospital in silence.

~x~x~x~

Alice went to class which felt long and boring and then went to the library. She stayed and finished any homework she had and still had time before she was going to expect Julius there. She found herself getting on the computer to browse the internet. It was almost closing time for the library and Julius still didn't show up. She sighed as she began to turn off the computer and wondered if she should consider taking a bus.

"Ready to go?" said a voice behind her. She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"J-Julius! I-I thought you almost forgot about me." She said turning to him.

"Why would I forget you?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Because you don't like people…. Everybody in the building is surprised that you let me be your roommate."

"Everybody?"

"Yes. Vivaldi, Ace, Peter, Boris, Blood, Elliot… everybody."

"The problem is not that I don't like you. I do like you. It's just… It's just… I don't like people because they miss judge me…. Most people think I have the job because of the money. What they don't know is I donate most of it…." He sighed. "Come on. I will take you out to dinner. My treat."

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because I owe you for making sure I ate dinner…. My work has improved drastically since I started eating dinner every day." He smiled at her. She felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"N-no. I c-couldn't po-possibly."

"I insist. As I just said I make plenty of money. Might as well use it when I can." She sighed.

"Fine… just no place too nice…. I'm not dressed for anyplace other than a fast food restaurant."

"Then I wouldn't be paying you back much of anything with that kind of food. I could probably cook a homemade meal better than they do. But you look fine." He chuckled. "I probably look worse after my long day at work."

"Did you just chuckle?" Alice asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Of all my time with living with you I have never heard you laugh or seen you smile, except just now I saw both. Have you been drinking?" Julius frowned.

"So someone has to be drunk to smile?"

"N-no I just… I have been living here for some time and… I'm sorry." Julius chuckled again.

~x~x~x~

Thankfully it wasn't some place with candle lit tables, but it wasn't a McDonalds either. They were seated directly across from each other. Alice shoved her nose into the menu so she wouldn't have to look at Julius. Her cheeks were probably bright red.

'Is this a date?' she asked herself. 'No, of course not. I'm just his roommate.' She tried to reassure herself 'I'm probably not even his type.' Her heart beat was racing. 'What the heck is wrong with me?'

"Miss?" said the waiter, pulling her thoughts away from Julius. "Have you decided what you want?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She ordered her food and her sanctuary was taken away. Now she had to look at Julius. Her mind was flustered as she tried to keep her eyes elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?" Julius asked. Alice avoided eye contact. "Your cheeks are red, do you have a fever?" he placed his hand on her forehead. Her cheeks felt so hot. "You seem normal to me... Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no. I j-just…." She looked briefly at him. He seemed quite worried. "It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing' because your cheeks are so red. Are you embarrassed to be seen out in public with me?"

"No. I just…. I need some air." She said as she jumped out of her seat. She exited the doors and took a deep breath of the cool night air. "I'm so stupid…" She said to herself. "He just took me out to thank me and now I'm probably embarrassing him. So stupid…." She shook out any feeling about this and decided she would just decide to enjoy getting to eat out of the house for once. She entered the restaurant and plopped back into her seat. Julius looked worried.

"It was nothing." She said, trying to make the worry go away. "I was just thinking about this hot guy I met in class today." She lied. Julius frowned.

"I see…"

"Sorry for making you worry like that." She gave him a reassuring smile. "So how was your day?" she asked.

~x~x~x~

After he took her out to dinner he decided just to go home. By the time they got there Alice was tired and getting ready for bed. Julius went to his office to do some paperwork and work on his clocks.

"Thank you for taking me to school today." Alice said as she snuck into his office. He didn't even look up, he just grumbled in response. "I got all my homework done from all my classes when I went to the library…." Silence… "And thanks for taking me out. It was a real nice change from the instant ramen I normally make." He still didn't answer and she fidgeted awkwardly. Sighing she turned to leave.

"Good night." He mumbled. She turned and smiled at him.

"Good night to you too."

**Spoiler for next chapter:**

"_**I do love you." Gowland said, smiling.**_

"_**What?!" She asked.**_

**MUAHAHAHA!**


	8. Awkward Date?

**Hope the spoiler kept you interested XD anyway. Here is the story. I think I have gotten lazy because they are getting kinda short. Must be running out of things to write about...**

The following week Alice had once again went with Julius to the hospital so she could walk to her class. Julius was running late and the library had already closed. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. It was Julius.

"Yeah?" she asked as she answered the phone. "Oh…. You're not going to be able to get off work tonight? I see…. No. I can ride the bus... Yes. I can ride the bus…. Well obviously you can't make me do anything. You're stuck at work. Bye." She hung up the phone. She sighed and dialed a number on her phone. "Gowland? Are you off work yet? …. Ok well, Julius normally picks me up from this class but he is working late and I would ride the bus and its dark could you-…. Thanks. I'm at the library."

~x~x~x~

Soon a nice, hotrod convertible drove up. "Hey Alice!" called the driver. Alice looked up to see Gowland was driving.

"What is this?" she asked when she walked up to it.

"This? Oh, it's just my splurge car. Since I didn't buy a mansion I decided to buy a nice car instead." He chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing… but why are you driving it now?"

"I need to take it out for a spin once a week and I decided why not now?"

"Ok…" Alice sighed, getting into the car. Gowland smiled and started driving as she was putting on her seatbelt. "Where is Boris?"

"Sleeping." He answered. "So… where do you want to go to eat?" he asked.

"Eat?"

"Yeah. Dinner. I bet your starving."

"Well yes but…."

"Then I know the perfect place." He smiled and drove.

~x~x~x~

"D&B?" Alice asked as she got out of the car.

"Yeah. This place is great. You can eat and then spend some money on games to get tickets. It's like gambling but not illegal for younger kids. Boris and the twins love to come here. Come on." He took her hand and began to drag her into the building. She blushed.

"So how is your dad after….?" Gowland asked.

"Hm? Oh. Daddy is doing fine. I'm afraid he might feel a little lonely now that I'm out of the house but…." Gowland smiled, that wasn't the question he was going to ask but he assumed it was because she didn't want to talk about it.

~x~x~x~

The rest of the night was almost silent until they got back to the apartment complex. Alice began to go to her apartment when Gowland stopped her.

"Actually… I was hoping you could come over and play the piano for me." Alice froze.

"Uhh…. I don't think that is a good idea…" she mumbled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"B-because I don't want to wake anybody up from playing the piano."

"I'm sure they won't mind. Come on." He said, taking her hand and dragging her up the stairs. They were in his apartment in a matter of minutes and Alice was seated at the piano.

"Please play." Gowland asked as he sat on the couch. Alice was nervous and shaking but she did her best to play a song. When she finished Gowland stood and walked closer.

"Bravo!" He yelled. "What a wonderful piece." He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Could you play something else?" he asked. Alice could only nod her head when she put her shaky fingers back to the keys. She played many wrong notes on that song. Gowland furrowed his brows.

"That one was nowhere near as good as the other." He said.

"T-that's because I'm tired." She blurted out.

"No… I don't think that's it…." He said, turning to his couch. "Is something wrong?"

"This is… this is all feeling a little awkward…" Alice mumbled. Gowland turned and looked at her, shocked. "I mean you took me out on a date and-"

"So that is what this is all about?" He interrupted, she nodded. "Alice. Dear. That wasn't supposed to feel like a date." He chuckled.

"It wasn't?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I do love you." Gowland said, smiling. "But not in that kind of way. I love you like a daughter."

"What?!" She asked. Gowland sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"I… I made a huge mistake back in the day…. I…I loved your mother. Sometimes your dad and I would fight over her. One day I decided to give up, move on, make a living for myself. I made the amusement park. I'm afraid it was the biggest mistake of my life…" He mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I… I am a lonely old man now. I only took Boris in to possibly get rid of the feeling of loneliness…. It didn't really help…. And then you came into the picture. You look so much like her… I… I feel more like a dad now… I feel I must protect you. I know I am not your father but… I want to be there for you as if I were your dad." He smiled. "I probably sound like an idiot now."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I actually do see you as a father figure which is why this didn't feel right at all." She fidgeted. "You are taking very good care of me but… I need space. I am not a little kid that needs to be cared for all the time…. But I will try my best to be like a daughter to you." She threw him a smile.

"I like that idea. New rule. No dating boys unless I approve of them." He said, chuckling. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "That means no Boris."

"Can I go home now?" Alice asked. "It's getting kinda late and I'm tired."

"Sure," Gowland sighed. "Let me walk you down there incase Julius is home."

~x~x~x~

"Thanks…" she smiled as she opened the door to her apartment.

"No problem kiddo…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and left. Julius was not home yet and Alice just decided to go to bed.

'What a very awkward day…' She thought to herself.

**Ha ha. Poor Gowland. Doesn't get love from Alice in this fanfiction.**


	9. Hello Mom

"Come on Alice. Please?" Boris asked.

"I said no."

"Don't make me come in there to force you to go."

"I have homework to do." Alice sighed. Boris and the twins were standing outside the apartment coaxing her to ditch her homework and go to the amusement park with them.

"I'm sure Gowland would be happy to see you." Boris said.

"He would be even happier if I can tell him I finished my homework before I went."

"How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Considering it is math. Forever."

"Then ditch it and come back to it later."

"No. I want to get it done so I have all weekend to do what I want."

"What exactly do you have planned for the weekend?" The twins asked.

"It is none of your concern!" She screamed, a tear began to fall down her face.

"Well this is no fun… come on brother. Let's go to the park without her." "Yeah." They left.

"Alice. You sound sad. Is something wrong?" Boris called out.

"J-just go away." She cried. That time she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"Alice. Let me in."

"J-Julius said I can't."

"When will he ever find out? Now please, let me in." After a bit of silence, the door slowly opened. He saw Alice had puffy, pink, tear filled eyes. He gave her a hug. "What's wrong…?" He whispered in her ear.

"I-it's nothing" She said, wiping the tears from her face. "Just what I have planned to do tomorrow."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I want to be left alone now, Boris. Please leave." She gently tried to push him out the door.

"You sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, yes! Please. Leave."

~x~x~x~

"Why do you seem so spaced out?" Julius asked Alice later that night. "You haven't said a word to me since I got home. Is something bugging you?"

"No. I'm just… I'm just tired. I should probably get to bed soon."

"Not until after you eat your food. All you have been doing is pushing it around on your plate. I haven't seen you take one bite of it."

"I... I'm not hungry. I had a huge lunch with Boris today." She lied. In truth she didn't eat a thing all day.

"You ate out with Boris?" He asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to go to the amusement park with me."

"I think your lying. It doesn't seem like you went to the amusement park today."

"Fine. I went out on a date and it ended poorly. That is why I am upset."

"I see…" He sighed. He still wasn't convinced. She got up. "Well then… good night." He mumbled as she left the room. He found it strange that she didn't reply. He sighed to himself. If she was acting this way the next day then he decided he would confront Gowland.

~x~x~x~

Julius slept in the next day because he decided he needed a day off and he would spend it with Alice. He went to go check on her in her room. "Alice?" He asked as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. He figured as much as she normally sleeps in. He pushed open the door to find there was no Alice in the room at all. He began to panic. He searched the whole apartment. Coming up empty handed he found his cell phone and called her. She did not pick up. This made him panic more as he ran out of the apartment and up the stairs to the top floor.

"Gowland!" he called as he pounded on the door. The door opened revealing a tired looking Gowland.

"What is it Julius?" he yawned.

"I-I can't find Alice! She isn't in her room or the apartment when I woke up."

"Well... It's that time of the year… She didn't tell you?" Gowland asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Well it's not my pace to tell. Maybe you should ask her."

"I would but I can't find her. She was acting so strange yesterday and I am so worried about her."

"Well… if you didn't drive her then she probably took the bus…"

"But where is she Gowland?!" Julius growled. Gowland found a pen and paper and wrote down an address.

"This is where you will find her." He said as he handed Julius the note. "But I wouldn't ask too many questions when you do find her. You might upset her more than she already is." Julius took the note and began down the stairs. He was so worried about her that he almost left the apartment building still in his pajamas. He quickly changed, made himself a cup of coffee, and drove out to the address that Gowland gave him.

~x~x~x~

"Hey mom" Alice said. "You won't believe the time I have been having. Dad actually let me move out this year and I have been living with a very kind man. He is a doctor named Julius Monrey."

**Really short chapter this one… Just can't figure out what to add… So I didn't add anything. Unlike most the other chapters.**


	10. Confessions Too Late?

"A cemetery?" Julius asked himself as he pulled up to the address Gowland had given to him. It was a nice and well-kept gated cemetery, but it was small. He could see Alice right away as he pulled in. He parked the car and watched as Alice continued talking to what appeared to be nothing. She would stop and laugh and continue talking. Julius wished he knew what she was saying. He finally gained up enough courage to exit the car. He silently made his way over to where Alice was.

"-mom. He is so kind to me. Just the other day he took me to school and took me out to dinner. At first I was so embarrassed because I thought it was a date and then I realized he was just being nice to me. I think in a way he is the kind of man I always wanted. He is a doctor and I know you never really liked doctors but I think you would have liked him. I like him a lot…. I just wish I knew his feelings for me…." She sighed. "Boris is pretty cool too. He took me to his room and showed me his knife collection. Gowland got angry though…. He wanted to go to the amusement park with me yesterday. I said no. I wanted to be alone. I was feeling quite depressed since it was so close to the anniversary but now that I see you I'm happy. They are taking very good care of you."

"Alice?" Julius asked, tentatively. He saw that she was talking to a tombstone.

"Julius? W-what are you doing here?" She spun around and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took the day off to spend time with you since you were acting different, but when I woke up you were gone. I started to panic and went to find Gowland. He told me you would be here…"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you I was going someplace but I didn't want you to drive me here since I would have had to take a bus." She sighed. "This… this is my mom." She said pointing to the tomb stone. "She died… 3 years ago…. From an… unknown illness…." Julius could hear her sadness in her voice. Tears began to build up in her eyes. "Mommy… This… i-is Julius. He has b-been taking c-care of m-m-me while I have b-been going to college." The tears finally began to fall when she finished. She almost collapsed but Julius took her in his arms and held her.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered. One of his hands held her head on his shoulder as she cried. "I had no idea…"

"Of course y-you wouldn't have known. N-not many people know. I-I'm surprised Gowland even knew." She cried. Julius had no idea what to do. He wasn't good with people crying. That's why he sometimes hated his job.

"Don't cry…" He whispered. "Please don't cry… I don't know what to do when people cry." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. When she stopped crying she began to push him away. He frowned.

"You should probably go now…" she whimpered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to talk privately with my mom." She said, getting irritated.

"I thought you already told her all about me and moved on to Boris?"

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Enough. Just know that I like you too." He smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't let someone I didn't like live with me."

"Oh…." She frowned at his response. "o-of course…"

"Well… I will stay here to take you back home but it would be awkward if I stayed out here with you. I will be waiting in the car." He said, turning. Alice sighed. It appeared he didn't share the same feelings. 'Whatever. He is way out of my league anyway….' She thought to herself.

~x~x~x~

Julius sat in the car for about an hour waiting. Every time Alice smiled it made his heart skip a beat. He loved it when she smiled. He felt so stupid for saying what he said. He sighed and wondered how he could ever tell her his true feelings. His phone began to ring. It was the hospital.

"Hello? …. But I took the day-…. What about Arbury? … Nell- …. But I'm busy… Fine. I will get there as soon as I can." He mumbled into the phone, angrily. He got out of the car and ran over to Alice. "Are you almost done here?" he asked her. She shook her head no. Julius rubbed his temples. "Well there has been a huge accident and a lot of people are injured. They need me in there right away. Are you fine here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Need me to call someone to pick you up?"

"No. I can ride the bus."

"Ok. I'm so sorry about this." He said as he raced back to his car. Alice watched as he sped away.

"He is such a kind man…." She turned back to her mom's tombstone. "Do you remember Gowland?"

~x~x~x~

It was really late by the time Julius was able to get home. He had hoped that Alice was able to get home safe. He reached for the door to enter the apartment complex when he saw Alice. And Blood was with her. Julius watched as his worst fear came true. Blood leaned down and kissed Alice right on the lips. The kiss lasted for many seconds and Julius pulled himself away from the door and clenched his heart. He was too late. Too late to admit his true feelings. He should have told her at the cemetery but wouldn't that have been awkward? He had a headache after all the surgery and paperwork. He looked back in and found the hall empty. He decided he would just go to bed after his long day. When he reached their floor he opened the door. Alice was nowhere to be seen. She must have been avoiding him. He sighed and went right to bed.

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! XD Oh. Poor Julius. Too late to make his move... Or is he? MUAHAHAHAHAHA**


	11. Date With Mr White

"That b******!" She said as she sat in the bathroom, crying. She had got home later than she expected from the cemetery and accidently ran into Blood in the hall. He had pushed her against the wall and kissed her against her will. She tried to push him away but he was way too strong. When he did release her she slapped him across the face and she ran to her bathroom to avoid running into Julius while there were tears in her eyes. At least nobody saw that, right?

~x~x~x~

Days later Alice started to get worried. She hadn't seen Julius in a while. Was he avoiding her? She had woken up for the class that Julius always took her to and found that he was not there. She sighed. He must be avoiding her. She clenched her teeth and decided to ride the bus early to go to the hospital to confront him about this. She got up and got ready to leave for the day and she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Alice," said a voice behind her. "I haven't seen you for some time. I feel it should be called a crime." Peter sang.

"Hello Peter, I'm afraid I don't have time right now?"

"Why? Did Julius make you late for school? If so then he is truly a fool."

"No. I feel like Julius has been avoiding me so I want to confront him about it in the hospital."

"Are you sure that would be wise? It is not something I would advise. He might have too much on his plate, which is why he is always so late." Alice sighed.

"Then what do you think I do?" She asked.

"Give him some space. Let him go at his own pace."

"Your no help…." She said as she tried to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What is it, Peter?"

"I-I want to go on a date. With you." Alice blinked at him. Was he serious?

"uh… Sure." She said. He smiled happily.

"Great, I will pick you up at 2!" He yelled out as he ran back up to his apartment.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

~x~x~x~

She found herself sitting outside where she had her class waiting for Peter to pick her up. Why she was doing this, she didn't know.

"Alice, are you ready to dine?" he asked from his car. She felt so hungry at this point she jumped up and ran to him.

"Yeah!" she said. Then she stopped. "But…. Maybe I should tell Julius where I will be…"

"Nah, I think it will be fine." Alice then got into the car and they went out to dinner and a show.

~x~x~x~

"I had a real nice time with you." Alice smiled as she got out of the car. Peter began to disembark the car as well.

"I know what you mean. It is beyond what I could have foreseen." He opened the door to the building and allowed Alice to enter first. This is where she was grabbed. Blood had grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her to his apartment.

"I owe you one for hitting me like that." He growled. She tried to resist but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not a chance."

"This I will not allow." Peter said. "You should probably release her now."

"And why would I listen to you, Peter?"

"She is my date."

"Oh. So now she is a little slut?" He asked. "She kissed me the other night and now she is after another man."

"I did not kiss you! You forced yourself on me. Now let me go!"

"You have no chosen your fate! Now pay the price of not being a proper man!" Peter lunged at him. Everything happened so fast. Suddenly there was blood everywhere. The blood spewed out onto Blood's white jacket as he stabbed his hidden knife deeper into Peter's flesh. The knife was pulled out of his body and he fell to the floor.

"Peter!" she yelled out as she saw the blood beginning to pool on the floor. "You're going to pay for this!" Alice yelled as she reached for her thigh. Blood then attempted to grab her; she almost didn't have time to react. She forced her Taser on him and shocked him until he passed out. (Her dad always told her to bring her Taser to any date she went on.) At which time, Elliot came running out the door wondering what had happened. "Just get Blood out of here before I decide to hit him!" she yelled. Elliot did as she said as she rolled Peter's body over. She reached for her phone with one hand and applied pressure to his wound with the other.

"It seems I didn't have a good plan…" He murmured.

"Please don't speak Peter! Hello? Yes! I need an ambulance at 359 Heart Street! My friend has been stabbed and there is a lot of blood!" She then hung up the phone and used both hands to try to stop the bleeding. "Don't you dare die on me Peter…" She mumbled. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I have no plans of dying. So please stop crying."

"Why the h*** are you trying to rhyme now?!"

"Because when I rhyme I make you smile. And I love to see you smile." He grinned at her.

"Now is not the time for smiling! Now is the time to be living! Stop talking! D*** it Peter! If you die on me I might have to meet you in heaven just so I can kill you myself!" She yelled. "Why wont the bleeding stop?!" Soon she could hear the sirens of the ambulance. She kissed Peter on the lips and jumped off him so the paramedics could get in.

"What was that for?!" he yelled out as they lifted him onto the stretcher.

"It's your good night kiss." She called back.

"Are you coming with him?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Y-yeah!" Alice said as she rushed over to the ambulance and jumped in. She was holding Peter's hand and begging him not to die during the ride. He eventually passed out from loss of blood. Alice frantically called Vivaldi and Ace, told them what happened to Peter and where they were going. They said they would get there as soon as they could.

~x~x~x~

They got there in a matter of minutes. Peter's stretcher was pulled out quickly and was ran to the doors. Alice jumped out and ran after them.

"Alice?!" called a voice from within the hospital.

**Even though this is a short-ish chapter I think I will just leave you here and add the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Yes, yes. i stabbed Peter. His rhyming was annoying me. But now i want to make it up to him so... If you have any ideas for a fanfic PeterXAlice please PM me and i will try my best to do it**


	12. A Bloody Mess

"Alice! Are you ok?" Julius asked as he pushed past the people to get to the girl. "What happened?!"

"Peter was stabbed…" She groaned. She began to cry. "It was all my fault. Now Peter is going to d-die and it will all be my f-fault!"

"Alice! Calm down! Tell me what happened!" he said as he put his hands on either side of her to keep her steady.

"I-I went on a-a date with P-P-Peter because you seemed to b-b-be avoiding me a-and when w-we got back B-Blood grabbed me. P-Peter stood up to him and got s-st-stabbed." She fell into Julius's arms and cried. Her hands were covered in blood. "I-I tried to stop the bleeding b-but it just kept coming out!" She yelled.

"Shh… Shh… It's going to be ok." Julius tried to comfort her. "He is now in surgery and is receiving the best treatments from the best darn doctors I have ever known. He is going to live through this…." He whispered. Alice sobbed in his arms. Vivaldi and Ace showed up soon after and Alice explained everything that happened. Julius did everything he could to keep updated on Peter's status.

~x~x~x~

After an hour of waiting a doctor came out to talk to the worried group.

"He will be fine. He was lucky enough that it missed any major organs. He should make a full recovery in a few weeks." The doctor quickly left. Vivaldi jumped up into Ace's arms and Julius hugged Alice from behind. Alice just stood there in shock.

"Alice, did you hear the good news?" Julius asked as he spun her around. "He is going to make it. Peter wont die."

"But it's all my fault he ended up like this in the first place…" She said dryly.

"Stop saying that!" Vivaldi snapped "It is all Blood's fault, not yours!"

"D*** it Alice." Julius said as he pulled her close and squeezed her tightly. "I don't ever know what to do when you're like this…."

"Well it's not your job to make me feel better." She said.

"But I want it to be…." He mumbled. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter. In turn she wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

"I-I love you too, Julius." She began to cry again. "But what am I going to do about Peter…?"

"Leave Peter to us." Vivaldi said. "I'm sure he can make it without you. Now it's time to go check on him." Vivaldi turned and left for Peter's room.

"Yeah. Don't want to miss the dude waking up." Ace said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Ace you idiot! His room is this way!" Vivaldi grabbed the collar of his jacket and had to drag him all the way to the room.

"Where is that insignificant turd?" asked a voice from behind them. Blood had shown up.

"Get the f*** out of here!" Alice yelled. "You should be put in jail."

"I'm afraid I didn't do anything wrong." He smiled. "He attacked me first. I was just using self-defense."

"Then why the h*** are you here?"

"Mary said I had to apologize for what I done or else he would evict me." He growled, rolling his eyes.

"If you don't want to be here then why don't you just pack up and move out?" Julius asked.

"Why?" He smiled again. "To keep my eye on Miss Alice here. Now where is the cur that attacked me?"

"He just got out of surgery." Julius said. "I'm afraid he will probably still be out cold for a few more hours. Your apology will be meaningless to him. Come back tomorrow." Alice could hear the anger in his voice. "And Alice is off limits to you, hatter."

"Making fun of my hat now, are we? I made it myself." He smiled. "And why would Alice be off limits to me? You saw what happened in the hall the other night. She kissed me."

"Y-you saw that?! Is that why you have been avoiding me?!" Alice turned to Julius.

"Of course I saw it. You were practically making out in the hall!"

"How about you hear the truth. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. When he let me go I slapped him and ran off. This a** tard forced himself on me. And he did it again tonight! Peter tried to stand up for me and got stabbed… because of me…." Julius now felt ashamed for what he had done. He avoided her for no reason.

"I'm sorry…." He muttered. He hugged her to try to calm her down.

"Pft. I don't even see why I was interested in this slut." Blood said, rolling his eyes. "First she kissed me, then she was with Peter and now she is all over you."

"Y-You take that back!" Julius yelled.

"Ha! Not likely!" Blood spat.

"Dr. Monrey. Would you like us to get rid of this man?" asked a security guard.

"Yes. I want him out of this hospital."

"I see you're not going to fight your own battles, Julius. What kind of man are you?" Blood asked turning from them and exiting the building before the security guard could touch him.

"A very smart man…." Alice mumbled in his arms. Julius smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you home and cleaned up. You're covered in blood…." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and pushed out of Julius's grasp. He took her hand and brought her to his car so they could go home.

**This one was kinda short O.o**


	13. Chaos Found

"Julius…." Alice said, pushing open the door to his room.

"Hm…?" he asked. He was tired and was now lying in his own bed.

"Can… Can I… Can I sleep here with you…? Just for tonight…?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Why?"

"I... I just feel safe in your arms and I… I am not feeling very safe right now."

"I don't think it would be a good idea…." He mumbled.

"Why do you say that…? Don't you love me…?" She almost started crying.

"Of course I love you…. But it's because I love you that I don't think it's a good idea…." He sighed.

"What? Afraid you couldn't keep your hands off me? That you couldn't keep it in your pants for one night?"

"I am a doctor. Do you know how good of grades that takes? How much school? I… I have never had a girlfriend before…." He muttered.

"Shut up and move over."

"No."

"Fine. Maybe I could find some other guys bed to climb into. I'm sure Ace will-"

"Get over here." He sighed. Alice quickly jumped into the bed and cuddled herself against his body. He found that keeping it in his pants will be even harder than he thought. She was so close… she smelled so good…. He shook the feeling and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you…" He whispered in her ear. Her skin was so soft…. 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?' he asked himself in his mind.

He was surprised when he awoke in the morning and nothing had happened. She was still lying there in his arms. She was breathing softly in her sleep. He nuzzled her neck hoping it would wake her up.

"You know what's funny…?" She mumbled.

"What?"

"We have slept in the same bed together before we have even shared our first kiss."

"Then you better make our kiss amazing." He chuckled.

"Me? Why me? Why can't you do it?" she asked, angrily.

"Because you have kissing experience."

"Oh, right… You have never had a girlfriend before…." Julius kissed her neck. Alice almost jumped out of bed. "Julius! You are acting so strange! What has gotten into you?!"

"I slept with a beautiful girl in my bed. What do you expect?" He said, reaching for her. She pulled away.

"Well bed time is over. You need to get up for work. You're taking me to the hospital today. I want to see Peter."

"You can't just stay here for a little while longer?" She rolled her eyes and left the room. Julius groaned. Work. He didn't want to go to work that day. The day had begun so beautifully and now he had to go to work and be away from the woman he loves. He was thinking of using all his vacation days he had saved up. Before he had no reason to use them so he just saved them up and used them when he needed to. He sighed and went to get changed.

Alice just sat in the kitchen anxiously watching as he poured himself a cup of coffee. She grumbled angrily as he took up the paper. He looked at her, smiling.

"Something wrong?" he chuckled.

"Why do you take so long to get ready for work?" She groaned.

"Weren't you the one that asked why I didn't eat breakfast?" Alice crossed her arms angrily and started pouting until Julius was ready to leave.

~x~x~x~

Alice stood outside Peter's hospital room trying to figure out what to say. They went on a date and then Alice was with Julius… What could she say without breaking poor Peter's heart?

"Why are you just standing outside his room?" asked a gruff voice.

"Julius…" Alice sighed "I don't know what I should say…."

"Just say it's over. It was only one date and a kiss." Julius grumbled.

"But…. He was so happy to take me out…."

"Do you want to tell him the news or should I?"

"No, no. Go do your work."

"Peter is my work right now. His doctor is out so I am here to check up on him."

"Great…" Alice mumbled. Julius then took her hand and dragged her into the room.

"Alice~" Peter chimed.

"Peter…" she greeted him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Peter… I… I have something to say…" she mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"Are you two getting married because that would just be wonderful~"

"Wait- what?"

"I told you I loved your smile. I never said I loved you in that kind of way. I want you happy and I knew Julius made you happy but recently he hadn't been doing a very good job so I decided to try to take it into my own hands and make him jealous. I guess it wasn't my best plan but at least you two are together." He smiled as he looked at the two holding hands. They both blushed and stepped away from each other. Alice looked at him in shock.

"So… you-?"

"Must I explain it again? I'm tired and my stitches are itching."

"No. You don't need to explain it again." Julius smiled, hugging Alice from behind. Alice smiled and blushed, looking away from Peter.

"Aww. See. You look so happy with him. Smile for me Alice~"

"You are very strange." Alice giggled.

"Please don't make me laugh, it hurts." Peter said, laughing. Julius then took Alice bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"I'm helping Peter. And I need to look at his stitches and I don't want you in the room for that." He then shut the door leaving Alice in shock.

~x~x~x~

"Alice." Peter said. "Can I get you to do me a favor?"

"Anything. I owe you for standing up for me."

"The food here sucks. Could you go and bring me something tasty?"

"Depends on what you think is tasty."

"Carrot cake~"

"What are you? A rabbit?"

"Mayhap yay, mayhap nay."

"Is that a rhyme that pretty much means maybe?" Peter touched his nose.

"This isn't charades." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I will be back with some carrot cake. I believe there was a bakery a few blocks away from here. Just let me ask Julius if he wants anything." She left the room. She walked up to a nurse's station and decided to ask if the nurse knew where Julius was.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Dr. Monrey is?"

"Right here." Julius said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey. Peter says the food here sucks. He wants me to go get him some carrot cake so I will be going to the bakery I saw down the street. Is there anything you want?"

"You." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and attempted to get him off of her.

"I take that as a no. I will be leaving now." She began to walk away.

"Is that your girlfriend, Dr. Monrey?" she could hear the nurse ask.

~x~x~x~

"YAY! ~" Peter yelled when Alice put the cake slice before him. He gladly took the fork and began to shovel the cake into his open mouth. Alice smiled.

"Is that carrot cake?" asked a man who had entered the room.

"Elliot?" Alice asked as she turned to face him. "Blood." She glared angrily at the shorter, dark haired man.

"Young Miss." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, angrily.

"The old man said that I had to apologize to you or else I would get evicted." Blood laughed. "So I'm sorry you attacked me and got stabbed." He turned to leave.

"That's not a very sincere apology." Gowland said from the door. "I came to make sure you actually apologized. I'm glad I came."

"Gowland!" Alice yelled, darting over to give him a hug.

"Now the old man? What kind of slut are you?" Blood teased. Gowland's fists were balled up tightly. If it weren't for Alice hugging him he would be punching Blood.

"What did you just say?!" Gowland asked through gritted teeth.

"I said this slut was all over me, then poor Peter here, then Julius, and now you."

"Alice, sweetie…. Let me go so I can rip this man's throat out!" Gowland growled.

"Old man! Don't be so overprotective or you might end up like Peter!" Boris yelled from behind him. Boris then held him back so Alice could let go and face Blood.

"Just because yo-"

"Why is everybody at Peter's room?" Vivaldi asked, pushing past Gowland to enter the room. She was quickly followed by Ace.

"Huh… I thought his room was the other way." Ace laughed.

"You? What are you doing here?" Vivaldi asked when she saw Blood.

"In order to keep my residence I had to apologize to this lowlife."

"Peter is not a lowlife! He is a very kind and caring man!" Alice yelled.

"Atleast the twins aren't here-" Elliot said.

"We have no idea what you are talking about, stupid Hare." Said Dee.

"Yeah. Who would want to miss this?" Dum asked.

"You turds are supposed to be in school! What are you doing here?!" Elliot yelled.

"Boris said that boss would have to apologize to Peter so we could not miss it!"

"Yeah. So we skipped school."

"Looks like everybody is here except your boyfriend, Alice." Blood chuckled.

"Boyfriend?! Alice, since when did you have a boyfriend?!" Gowland roared.

"Why would it matter to you, Mary?" Blood asked.

"I'm going to rip your head off, Dupre!"

"Aww. Alice has a boyfriend now? But I wanted to have sex with her. If only Julius didn't get in the way last time." Ace said.

"What?!" Vivaldi, Boris, and Gowland yelled.

"Alice, what is this crazy man saying?!" Gowland asked.

"He tried to rape me." Alice said.

"I doubt it was going to be rape. You probably seduced him." Blood laughed.

"You take that back!" Peter yelled at Blood, trying to get out of the bed. All chaos had broken out with Vivaldi and Gowland were yelling at Ace, Elliot was screaming at the twins, Peter was yelling at Blood, Boris was laughing his head off, and Alice began to cry.

**First I couldn't kill Peter now I couldn't hurt him by taking Alice from him. Still looking for ideas for a fanfiction for him. PeterXAlice. Pm me ideas if you have one.**


	14. Will You Marry Me?

Alice watched in horror as she single handedly tore apart the apartment community. Everybody was yelling at everybody else and she was left to cry.

"It's all my fault…" She whispered. Nobody had heard her because the noise was so loud.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!" Julius yelled. Everybody stopped fighting and looked at him. "You are all disturbing the patients and are asked to leave. If you do not comply then I will have to call security to force everybody out." Everybody then looked at everybody else. Then they heard a small voice and turned to see Alice crying and talking on the phone.

"Hello? D-daddy? I-I can't take college anymore. I-I want to move back home... No it's not a guy problem I-I just want to go home…. No, Julius treated me well I just… Daddy, please I just want to go home and be with you." She hung up the phone and looked down at the ground. Everybody was looking at her. She then proceeded to walk out of the room. The crowd that had kept her inside the room began to part as she walked past. Tears fell from her face.

"Alice…?" Julius was finally able to croak out as she walked past. He took her arm. "Alice. Baby, what's wrong?" She forcefully pulled herself away and began to run out of the hospital. Everybody stared, gawking at the crying girl. "Alice?"

"Look what you did, Blood." Peter mumbled.

"Pft. My fault? I-"

"Everybody except the patient, get out of this hospital. NOW!" Julius growled. The people within the room began to file out. Their heads hang in shame, all except one. Blood stood within the room smiling. He started to chuckle when Julius looked at him.

"The little slut couldn't take much more." He laughed.

"You're only calling her a slut because you couldn't have her. She was mine and you knew it." Julius mumbled.

"Me wanting her? On the contrary! I wouldn't want that slut if-"

"If anybody is a slut, it is you." Julius glared at the man. "I have seen how many women enter your apartment. All of them just toys to you. Well Alice wouldn't be your pawn so you had to hurt her. Well you won. Now what?"

"Did you just call me a man whore?" Blood asked, his blood seething.

"So what if I did?" Julius growled. Blood then pulled his knife and lunged forward to stab Julius. Julius wasn't having any of it when he pushed Blood's arm up and was given enough time to deal a blow. Julius punched Blood square in the face. Blood's nose began to bleed as he stammered backwards. Blood felt the pain was unbearable as he kneeled down on the ground, coving his face. Julius just turned and left. He had to find Alice.

~x~x~x~

"Alice!" Julius called out as he ran through the streets. "Alice! Please come out!" He had everybody searching the hospital while he ran out to find her. He didn't find her at the bus stop which is where he expected to find her. He just kept running. He had to find her.

"The library…" He said, out of breath. He ran as fast as he could to get to the library. "Alice!" he yelled as he pushed open the door. Some random person tried to shush him but he wouldn't have it.

"D-did a girl about this tall come running in here, crying?" Julius asked the person at the front. She quietly nodded and pointed in a direction. Julius pushed away from the desk and ran in the direction she had pointed. He found her sitting at a study desk.

"Alice…" He whispered. She turned away from him. "Alice, please." He touched her arm. She quickly pulled it away. "Alice, what wrong?" She silently shook her head. Tears falling from her cheeks. "Alice. Please come back to the hospital with me. Everybody is worried about you."

"I want to go home…." She whimpered.

"I will take you home; we just have to go to the hospital so I can get my car…"

"I don't want to go home with you." She snapped. "I want to be with my daddy… He was right. I'm not ready for the real world… It's so cruel…."

"Alice, please. Can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about? You can have your precious apartment to yourself again. It will then be so much quieter. You will like it better."

"I won't like it better because you won't be there. It won't feel like home because home is where the heart is and you are my heart. Don't leave me, Alice. I love you."

"How would you know what love is? You haven't even tried to love anybody." Julius was hurt by her comment, but Alice didn't care. She wanted to hurt him. "Now leave me alone."

"I-is that really what you want?" he asked, his voice was shaky.

"I… I need to think…." She whispered. Julius frowned. Suddenly his phone began to ring and he picked it up quickly.

"Gowland? Yeah. I found her….. She ran to the library… She says she is moving back in with her dad…. I tried to convince h-…. I'm not her boyfriend. I thought I was but I guess I'm not… I don't care if you approved of me or not. Look I'm in the library. I will be back at the hospital soon…. No. I won't drag Alice against her will…. No… Gowland, drop it." Julius sighed as he hung up the phone. He looked at Alice one last time before he turned and left the library.

~x~x~x~

The library had closed and it had begun to rain. Alice sat in the cold rain, waiting for the bus. She watched as cars drove by, they splashed up water with their tires and just kept going. She wished she could keep going but she couldn't take the guilt anymore. She had torn apart the apartment building. Everybody would be moving away and staying there would only bring sorrowful memories of those she had cared about. She pulled her knees closer to her chest as she sat there. There wouldn't be any more busses to come and get her so she was alone for the night. She hoped maybe God would take pity on her and put her out of her misery. He never did. Instead he sent Julius. She could hear his wet footsteps behind her.

"I thought you almost forgot about me…." She whispered.

"Why would I forget you?" he asked. "I love you, Alice. Marry me." He watched her as she twisted around. He looked serious.

"What?" she croaked. She felt like she couldn't believe what she just heard. Maybe it was the rain that was messing with her.

"Alice. Marry me, please." He stepped closer. He was sopping wet but he didn't care. He looked her right in the eyes. "I already asked your dad. I was able to convince him to let me marry you. All I need now is you." Alice sat there speechless.

"Y-you already talked to my dad?"

"Yes, now please. Let me take you home where you belong. You're only getting wet out here. You could get sick."

"Maybe I want to get sick…" She mumbled.

"So you want me to take care of you?" he asked. "Because in sickness or in health I love you." He picked her up bridal style and began to carry her away. She didn't struggle; she just wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"You ask me to marry you but we still haven't shared our first kiss…" She mumbled. Then Julius put her down and took her chin and kissed her. She felt herself melt against his chest as he held her there. The rain meant nothing as nothing could ruin the perfect moment that Alice felt. He was right. She belonged with him. Home wouldn't be home without him. He tangled his fingers in her hair and held her head close to his, deepening the kiss. He didn't want to pull away. He reluctantly pulled away so he could breathe.

"Marry me now." He breathed. His breath was quick but he couldn't help it. His heart had quickened with every second his lips were connected to hers.

"It would be a pleasure…" she whispered, smiling.

**Not the end. More chapters to come! Still gotta throw in Nightmare and Gray ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Alice sat in the apartment living room while Vivaldi and Gowland talked about the wedding. Julius had gone out with Ace to buy a ring and left Gowland to make sure that his beloved bride to be wouldn't run away. Unfortunately Vivaldi found her way over when Ace left with Julius and had been talking as if she was going to design the whole wedding. The jabbering lasted for several hours and Alice grew more and more bored. Julius had taken the whole day off to go shopping. Said something about needing to find the right one. Alice sighed.

"No no. That wouldn't do. Those colors would clash with everything!" Vivaldi yelled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I wear those colors together all the time." Gowland argued.

"Which is why we refuse to be seen in public with you." Vivaldi snapped. "Those colors are horrendous together."

"I thought this was my wedding…." Alice mumbled.

"It is. But we just want to make it so all you have to do is say 'I do.'" Vivaldi smiled.

"Do I at least get to pick what I wear?"

"Hmm… I don't know…."

"Can I pick what Julius wears?"

"Probably not."

"Can I pick his best man?"

"No."

"Can I pick my brides maids?"

"You have us. What more could you want?" Vivaldi giggled.

"Is my dad or Gowland going to walk me down the aisle?"

"Only your father can have that job, no matter how much I wish I could have it." Gowland grumbled.

"Does Julius get more say in this than me?"

"Hmm… Probably."

"I hate you guys. This is MY wedding. Vivaldi, why don't you just marry Peter or Ace and you can plan that wedding?" Vivaldi began to blush.

"We could never choose between the two…" Vivaldi whispered. Alice began to laugh.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…. Peter might be a kind man, but Ace is a thorough lover." Alice's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"N-nothing. Hey look, a wedding dress catalog. Let's see which one we want Alice to wear."

"Vivaldi." Alice said.

"Oh! I like this one!" Gowland shouted.

"Are you blind? That one would show off all the WRONG curves of Alice."

"Ugh. I need some air…." Alice mumbled as she got up to leave the apartment building. Gowland jumped up and grabbed her.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave. Doctor's orders." He chuckled.

"I hate you all…" She muttered.

"Aww. It's the rebellious stage." Gowland cooed. "I love you too, sweetie."

"I haven't even been engaged for a day and you two have already started planning everything. What if I want an outdoor wedding? On the beach?"

"You have got to be kidding us. An outdoor wedding is the worst idea anybody has ever had."

"If my beautiful bride to be wants an outdoor wedding then an outdoor wedding she shall receive." Julius said as he entered the apartment.

"Julius!" Alice yelled as she jumped up to hug him. She kissed him diligently. He pulled her close and kissed her back.

"Hey, hey. I don't need to see that." Gowland mumbled.

"Then go away because things might start to get more intimate." Julius chuckled, wagging his eyebrow.

"Where is the ring? We must see the ring!" Vivaldi cried.

"You will see it when Alice decides to show you."

"So you're not giving it to me now?" She asked.

"Of course not, you silly girl. I must propose properly now. On my knee with the ring. We spent the whole day searching for the perfect place." Julius smiled.

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile this much, Julius." Gowland said.

"That's because I never had anything to be happy about. Now I have the love of my life." He hugged her and kissed her on the head. She blushed.

"Julius. What do you think of this dress?" Vivaldi asked, passing him the catalog.

"Hmm… I like this dress better…."

"Let me see." Alice said trying to take the catalog from him. He took it and put it up above his head so she couldn't reach. She jumped for it multiple times. Then Gowland snatched it out of his grasp and nearly gagged.

"My Alice is not going to wear something so degrading on her wedding day!" Gowland hissed.

"You're not her father." Julius laughed.

"I should be…" Gowland growled.

"Why did you leave me with these people?" Alice asked. "They tortured me."

"We did nothing of the sort." Vivaldi snapped. "Oh, how about this dress?"

"Why can't I pick out my own dress? I mean its every little girl's dream to pick out a wedding dress."

"You're not a little girl, if I remember correctly." Julius said. "If you were then I would be in big trouble with the law" he smirked.

"Did you just- Have you two already-You?!" Gowland was confused.

"No. I haven't yet! But I really really want to." Julius laughed. "Like maybe now~"

"Keep it in your pants until the honeymoon." Gowland said, angrily.

"Most couples don't do that anymore." Vivaldi said.

"What has this world come to…?" Gowland grumbled.

"How is this dress?" Vivaldi asked.

"Wow." Gowland and Julius both said at the same time.

"Sounds like we have a winner~" Vivaldi chimed.

"We haven't even been engaged for a day and YOU have already chosen MY dress?!" Alice asked angrily. The three nodded. Alice sighed in defeat. It will definitely not be the kind of wedding she always dreamed of. "I have homework to do." She grumbled, massaging her temples and leaving the room. Alice pulled out her book and looked at the homework. She worked the problem and found she was completely wrong. 'A 3x3 is so hard to find the inverse of…. To multiply, divide, add, and subtract the exact way it needs to be… It's so frustrating.' She groaned. Math sucked. She looked over everything she did and didn't find out what she had done wrong. She looked out the window, sighing. Then an idea struck her. She took out a piece of paper, wrote a note, left it on the bed, and she escaped the room via the fire escape.

"Freedom!" She yelled when her feet touched the ground.

"Freedom from what?" someone asked from behind her.

"Ace? I-erm… I…."

"Where is Julius? I got lost and can't seem to find him."

"He is in the apartment. Don't tell him you saw me, please."

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"I'm going to the amusement park." She smiled.

"Can I come too? Pweeze?" His eyes got big as he begged the girl.

"Fine… but I don't have enough money to buy you a ticket too." She grumbled.

"It's fine. I have money. Still have all the money Julius gave me to get his clock pieces." Ace smiled.

~x~x~x~

"Alice~" Julius chimed **(Never thought I would ever say that)** as he opened the door to her room. She was nowhere to be found. He looked on the bed to find a note and her math homework. He chuckled at her silly little mistake when she had subtracted row 3 from row 2. He unfolded the note that read.

_Dear people who are boring the heck out of me,_

_I am going to the amusement park to have some fun. I will be back by 10._

_Love, Alice._

Julius frowned. This was not in his plans for the proposal.

"Gowland! We need to go to the amusement park!" Julius growled as he entered the living room again.

"What for?" He asked.

"We forgot the fire escape."

~x~x~x~

"YEEEEAAAHHH!" Alice yelled as she drove her small car. "UMPH! D*** it Ace!" she yelled as Ace had hit her small car and bumped her back.

"I thought that was what bumper cars were for." Ace laughed. He then began to drive away.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Alice yelled as she drove after him. "Umph!" some random person had hit her in the side. "Ace! Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can~" he chimed. Soon the buzzer went off and the ride was over.

"I hate you." Alice told him when they left the ride. She then punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For running away from me like a sissy." Alice laughed.

"Hey look. It's Julius." Ace pointed. Alice froze and turned to see Julius, Gowland, and Vivaldi.

"S***!" She cursed. She then grabbed Ace by the collar and began to drag him into the hall of mirrors. "They will never find us here."

~x~x~x~

"I think we should go this way." Ace said. They were now completely lost in the maze of mirrors.

"Gyah! Why did I even bring you?! You just make us more lost!"

"Alice~" said a familiar voice. "I know you're in here~"

"F***"

"Don't use those kinds of words, Alice." Gowland growled. He knew the maze like the back of his hand and could easily find the lost two. Alice then began to run through the maze hoping to find the exit before Gowland found her.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Ace called out. THUMP! Alice had run right into a mirror.

"You better not be breaking my mirrors!" Gowland yelled. Alice shook herself and continued to run. She looked up and found the exit. She smiled and ran out, only to be captured by Julius.

"Gotchya!" he yelled out.

"Gowland! Can you find Ace and bring him out here? We found Alice!" Vivaldi called out.

"Hey look. It's the old man. How are yo- OW! My ear! Ow, ow, ow, ow." Gowland dragged Ace out of the fun house by his ear. "Hey. You found the exit." Ace laughed. Gowland slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Ace, why did you take Alice away from us?" Vivaldi asked.

"I didn't. I found her climbing out the fire escape and she asked if I wanted to go to the amusement park. Of course I said yes, I mean who doesn't want to go here?"

"Alice. We need to get back home and changed. Our reservations cannot be changed." Julius said as he started dragging Alice away.

"Changed? Reservations? Why can't you do anything simple like go up on the Ferris wheel and propose there?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, stopping.

"Well… No. On second thought the last time I went up there Boris kissed me and shook the cabin until I almost passed out."

"Boris kissed you?" Julius asked.

"Er… yeah… why?"

"I'm going to kill that man." Julius grumbled. He started dragging her again.

"You can't kill him until after our wedding. I want him there." Alice protested. Julius sighed.

"Who else are you inviting?" He asked.

"I want to invite the whole apartment building." Alice replied.

"Even Blood?" Julius growled.

"Can we not talk about this? We just got engaged and everything is moving so fast…."

"Am I moving too fast?" He asked.

"No. I just… Vivaldi and Gowland are. They are picking out my dress and I… I want to pick it. I want to pick the colors. I want to pick your tux."

"I will make sure you can make those decisions on your own." Julius said. He then got tired of dragging her and picked her up. "Don't want to be late." He mumbled.

**Vivaldi and Gowland will be in this story a lot more now…**

**Uh. I'm getting tired of typing this story and my eyes hurt from looking at the computer screen so much so... updates might slow down until it is completed. probably going to have a total of 18 or 19 chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am not good with gooey romantic stuff. Ick. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I swear the next one will be funner/longer.**

"I don't have anything fancy to wear." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"I don't care if you do. You look beautiful either way." Julius smiled.

"But if I show up in street clothes people will stare." She sighed. "What am I going to do…?"

"We can help!" Vivaldi yelled, taking Alice by the arm. "We will have her back before the deadline." Julius chuckled as he heard Alice yelling in the hall.

"Noooo. Don't let her torture me, Julius!" She screamed.

"We aren't going to torture you. We are going to make you beautiful."

~x~x~x~

Julius was dressed in his finest suit and was pacing outside Vivaldi's apartment and Gowland was smiling while holding a camera. It was almost time to go and Vivaldi still hasn't given back Alice. Julius was getting anxious and was tempted to kick the door down.

"Calm down, Julius." Gowland chuckled. He could see how anxious he was. "I don't want you putting a hole in my carpet."

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked, turning to the older man. His back was turned to the apartment door. He heard a click as the door opened and Gowland dropped his camera in awe. Julius slowly turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world, at least in his eyes, exiting the door.

"It took some work since not all the dresses we had fit her but we found this one and worked from there." Vivaldi laughed. The dress was red, a desirable color. Her earrings dangled down with a matching necklace. Her hair was practically tossed up onto her head in curls. Her eyeliner highlighted her magnificent blue eyes. She looked perfect. **(I am not good at describing things sadly)**

"Let's get this over with…" She sighed. Although she looked stunning she was highly uncomfortable.

~x~x~x~

Dinner was highly expensive. Julius only said he wanted the best for his love. He still hadn't offered up the ring as they left the restaurant and Alice was getting agitated.

"Put this over your eyes." He ordered. She took it and looked at it. It was just a black handkerchief. She sighed and glared at him. "Please." He added. She reluctantly tied the cloth around her head so she couldn't see anything.

When the car finally parked Alice could feel Julius get out of the car and get to her side to retrieve her from the car. He picked her up, bridal style, and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to feel more comfortable. She could feel a smile playing on his lips as he took her into a building. Then he continued to go up a flight of stairs. Then another 3 until she felt the cool night air on her face. It was a 4 story building, like the apartment building but… she couldn't remember if the building had an accessible roof. She had never been to the roof if she could be there. She sighed into Julius's neck. He then put her down onto the ground. She frowned because she liked being held by him. She felt as his arms wrapped around her body from behind and he kissed her neck.

"You can take it off now…" He whispered into her ear. She felt the warmth of his breath all over her body. He released her as she reached up to remove the dang blindfold. When she could finally see she found herself in a beautiful rose garden. There were candles lit and they were flickering in the night's breeze. The city beyond the garden twinkled like stars. The roses before her were well kept and beautiful. The brightest red had rendered her speechless.

"Blood Dupre is the caretaker of this garden." Julius said. Alice was surprised as she touched one of the beautiful roses. "He let us come here as an apology. I was reluctant to accept his offer until he showed me the spot himself." He chuckled. Alice was amazed at such beauty. She smiled widely as she turned to Julius. He was on a knee, digging through his jacket pocket. Alice's breath got stuck in her throat as the man pulled out a small, black velvety box. He smiled widely as he opened it. The sparkle of the gem reminded her of the flames flickering.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"So I get a choice this time? Because last time you demanded it." She giggled. "Of course I will marry you." At those words Julius jumped up and took her hand to place the ring on her finger.

"YES!" Vivaldi yelled, jumping out from behind a bush. Gowland's head also popped up from behind the roses.

"You two?! I thought I said I wanted to be alone with her!" Julius growled.

"This is my building, I can do whatever I want." Gowland chuckled. Julius sighed and turned to Alice to gaze into her blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small peck on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**THis chapter is the only reason this fanficion is rated M. Im sorry about the mature content but... i couldnt help myself. I looked at it for a week now wondering what i could change to make it atleast rated T but i felt i could not ruin the image of this that was in my head when i typed it. So i didnt change the chapter, i just changed the rating. Enjoy~**

Julius had gone out with Ace for the day to taste wine for the wedding. Alice was still under age and thus left behind. She was still 20 but her birthday was in a month. The wedding wasn't for another 3 months. The location was chosen to be under the great sakura cherry blossom tree grove. Vivaldi hated the idea but Alice refused to change her mind. She was reminded of the time her parents had taken her to see the beautiful spectacle.

Alice found herself worrying. She had never seen Julius drunk and wondered how he would act. She sighed and hoped he wouldn't be too drunk. She turned back to the task at hand. A new semester of classes had begun and she was given a 5 page paper to write. She sighed and heard the door to the apartment open. Quickly, a disheveled Julius was on top of her, kissing her neck. A growl grumbled in his throat.

"Julius. Get off me. I have a paper to write." She mumbled, attempting to push him away. He swiftly closed the laptop and flipped her over so she was facing him. His eyes looked dazed as he looked over her body. Alice could smell the alcohol on his breath. "J-Julius?"

The only reply she had gotten was his lips at her throat. His hands rubbed over her body. She liked the feeling but wasn't really comfortable. She squirmed more as she felt his hand brush against her bare stomach and make its way up, under the shirt.

"J-Julius?! What are you doing?!" She panicked.

"I'm trying to have sex with my fiancée." He mumbled. His hand had reached her chest and he squeezed the breast. Alice had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud. His tongue licked at her neck.

"Y-you're drunk. You won't remember any of this when you wake up in the morning."

"If I don't remember in the morning then I can have my first time twice~" He chimed.

"That won't bring back my virginity." She growled, trying to push him away again.

"A virgin~" He hummed. His finger rubbed against a small nub on her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut to force down the pleasure. She couldn't have him know she liked it or he would never get off her.

"Hey Julius," Asked a voice from the door. "Can I- Oh wow!"

"A-Ace?!" she yelled, seeing the brunette looking at them.

"Can I join?" He asked, stepping closer into the room. Alice was sure Julius would say no until she found the pause. She began to squirm at the idea of also having Ace there.

"Hold her down while I take off her clothes." Julius grumbled. Ace smiled the widest smile and jumped on the bed. He took her arms and held them down above her head on the bed. Alice felt that she was doomed as Julius lightly tugged at her night pants. He then pulled himself on top of her again and kissed her neck as his hand slid down her panties. She had to bite her lip again to stifle down any sound. Ace noticed how hard she was working to not make a sound.

"Alice, relax and enjoy it~" he chimed. He then took bother her arms in one hand and used the other one to grope at her chest. Julius didn't care if he did this. Alice closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. Suddenly Julius straddled her and began to fumble with the button of his pants. Alice's heart raced as she watched his attempts. What she didn't notice was his eyes were barely able to keep open. He was wobbling side to side until he finally fell over onto the bed, passed out. Ace smiled a wicked grin.

"Guess I get to have you for myself~"

"N-no!" Alice yelled, pulling herself free. She ran for the door. Ace was hot on her heels as she exited the apartment and ran nowhere in particular. She had ran down the stairs where she was caught by Ace. He smiled as his hand slithered up her shirt. Alice screamed. Suddenly she heard a door open and found Ace being lifted off of her. Elliot was holding the man by his collar and had pulled him off of Alice. Alice was breathing heavily as she fell to the floor. Elliot dragged Ace up the stairs and away from Alice.

"Well, well, well." Said a cold voice. "What do we have here?" Blood asked, stepping out of the apartment. He eyed Alice who was sitting on the ground. "Is someone whoring around on her fiancé?"

"NO!" Alice snapped.

"Well… it sure looks like it." He chuckled looking at her panties. She blushed, forgetting Julius had taken her pants and jumped up to run back to the apartment. She passed Elliot on her way up. He looked at her confused as the apartment door slammed shut. He returned to his own home to find Blood smirking at nothing in particular, or that is what he thought.

~x~x~x~

"Alice…?" Julius mumbled, waking up in the morning. His head was killing him as he looked around to find himself in her room. She was nowhere to be found. He frowned when he saw his pants were unbuttoned. He felt extremely dizzy when he stood up. He held his head to try to steady himself as he walked through the apartment. He reached for anything he could grab to keep himself up. He reached his room and found the door locked.

"Alice?" He asked, jiggling the knob.

"G-go away." She mumbled.

"Alice? Let me in." He ordered. There was only silence. "Alice. Did something happen? Why did I wake up in your room? Why are you locked in mine? Why are my pants unbuttoned? Why does my hand smell funny?" He asked. After a few seconds he heard the door unlock and the it opened revealing a puffy eyed girl.

"T-tell me what happened." Alice looked down at the ground and frowned. "Please…" He whispered, taking her in his arms.

"P-please don't ever get drunk again." She pleaded as tears fell from her face once more.

**Am I mean or what? Bwahahaha.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gosh. It sure has been awhile. Hope you like it~**

The day before the wedding and Vivaldi said she would give Alice a day she would never forget. Alice believed that would include a day of makeovers. Boy was she wrong when the girl dragged her to a bar with male strippers. Alice only looked at the ground to avoid looking at the muscle bound men walking around without shirts.

"Look at that one~" Vivaldi chimed. Alice blushed and looked even harder at her shoe. "You need to let loose. You are getting married tomorrow so might as well look at what you will miss out on."

"I hate you…" Alice mumbled.

"Can I help you ladies?" Asked a man. Vivaldi smiled and Alice looked away.

"Alice, there is no need to be rude. You can at least look at the man." Vivaldi giggled. Alice opened one eye to look at the man standing before them. He had nice, black, dress pants on and shiny shoes. Her eyes traveled up to his exposed six pack of abs. Her heart began to race. She continued upward to find a nice bow tie on his neck. There was a lizard tattoo hidden underneath. His golden eyes twinkled as he looked between the two girls. His dark blue hair was short. He smiled a sexy lopsided smile and Alice squeezed her eyes shut. Her face was bright red. She heard the man chuckle.

"My name is Gray Ringmarc if you need anything." He smiled and winked at Vivaldi before turning.

"Actually, we were hoping to get a private room. Someplace more quiet."

"Vivaldi?!" Alice yelled, looking up at the girl.

"That would cost extra." Gray chuckled.

"Money is no issue."

"Vivaldi! What are you doing to me?! I'm getting married tomorrow!" Alice hissed.

"Even more reason to get a private room."

~x~x~x~

"Can I touch?" Alice blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes grew wide. Gray smiled an evil smile and Vivaldi couldn't help but laugh. 'Look what you did, stupid girl. You have sealed your fate.' She thought to herself. "I-I mean your abs! Can I touch your abs?!" This made Gray chuckle even more. He looked at Alice. Her face was red all over.

"This fiancé of yours must be a very lucky man~" he chimed. He took Alice's hand and made her touch his stomach.

"He is." Vivaldi said.

"I'm the lucky one to have someone like him." She blushed and tried to pull her hand away from Gray. He held fast and refused to let it go. She asked to touch so he is letting her touch. "He is so loyal…"

"Pfft. Ace probably took him to a strip club too. Although we couldn't promise he would keep his hands to himself as much as you can." Vivaldi laughed as Alice finally freed her hand. "And I know what he is like drunk. And I doubt Ace would let him get out of his bachelor party without a few drinks."

"But he promised me he wouldn't drink too much…."Alice mumbled. Gray only sat there, watching the two women chat.

"Ace can be very… He can…. Let's just say he can make anybody start binge drinking." Vivaldi laughed. This made Alice worry as she jumped from the chair and almost ran out of the room. Vivaldi caught her and pulled her back into the room. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To save Julius!" Alice yelled.

"Julius…?" Gray mumbled.

"The groom is not allowed to see the bride before the wedding." Vivaldi hissed, dragging her back to the chair.

"J-Julius Monrey?" Gray asked, hesitantly.

"Yes." Vivaldi answered. Gray suddenly lost the color in his face. "I-is something wrong?"

"S***!" he growled, standing up and pacing the room. He rubbed his face with his hand. The two girls looked at the man, confused. He noticed the four eyes that were watching him and grimaced.

"G-Gray. What is wrong?" Alice asked.

"I-I had a wedding to go to tomorrow but I never thought the bride would have a bachelorette party here." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You're going to my wedding?" Alice asked, cautiously.

"Y-yes. But I personally was not invited. I-I am going with someone." He nervously chuckled.

**~Meanwhile at the bachelor party~**

"Dang it Ace, I said no!" Julius yelled.

"But it's not a bachelor party without booze and boobs." Ace chuckled.

"Why are you my best man?" he growled, face palming.

"I can be your best man." Gowland interrupted.

"When did you get here?!" both Julius and Ace yelled.

"I have been here. Gotta make sure you don't do something stupid to break Alice's poor little heart~" He chuckled.

"Just admit it old man, you're a pervert." Ace laughed. A vein in Gowland's forehead began to pop out.

"I'm leaving." Julius said trying to standing up.

"But the party is just beginning~" said a random stripper that climbed onto his lap.

"G-go climb on Ace's lap! I'm sure he would love it!" he yelled, trying to gently push the woman away.

"But he isn't the groom to be~" she cooed. "That and you are sooo~ cute." She leaned in closer to lick his jaw. Every muscle in his body tensed up.

"Here, take this beer and chug it. Anything that happens tonight won't be remembered tomorrow and you won't feel any guilt what-so-ever."

"Your logic of thinking is horrible. I find a doctor shouldn't even be talking to an idiot like you." Julius grumbled.

"I will take the beer~" Gowland said. "We need a designated driver anyway."

"Go climb on Gowland's lap." Julius demanded of the woman who started to remove various articles of clothing to reveal more revealing clothing.

"But that man is old." She pouted.

"And I make more money than any doctor." He grumbled.

"Hello~" the woman said, jumping at Gowland. "What kind of car do you drive?"

"Room for one more?" someone asked from the dark room. "Wouldn't want to miss my favorite doctor's bachelor party." Julius's head spun around.

"Mr. Gottschalk?! What are you doing here?!" the doctor asked. "Gray would never allow this to-"

"I don't even know where Gray got to. He disappears almost every night these days." The man said, pulling up a chair behind Julius. Although his hair was a silvery gray, he couldn't have been older than 30. An eye patch covered one of his soft purple eyes. He sighed. "Where's the booze?"

"Here it is!" Ace chuckled, handing the man a bottle of beer. Julius quickly snatched it out of the younger man's hand.

"You're not supposed to drink alcohol with your medicine, Mr. Gottschalk!"

"NEW DESIGNATED DRIVER!" The brunet yelled out before taking a swig of his beer and looking at Julius. "Drink up, buddy!"

"Mr. Gottschalk cannot drive." The groom to be said blankly. "He is incompetent."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am completely competent!" the silver haired man yelled, raising a beer up and accidentally hitting someone in the process. "Oops, sorry."

"Even you can prove my point…" Julius sighed, taking the beer from his hands and handing it to Gowland who happily took it. The girl who was there previously had disappeared. "You're blind in one eye. Therefore, you cannot drive. You do not have the vision required."

"Then how did he get here?" Ace questioned.

"Limo~" the older man chimed.

"Designated driver~" Gowland hummed, copying the tone in which Mr. Gottschalk said limo. The red head then took the other beer that was in Julius' hand and began to chug it.

"We could take this guy's limo home! Then we don't need a designated driver and everybody can have some booze!"

"HE can't have booze." Julius mumbled, irritated. "It could KILL him."

"Anything can kill me, doc." He laughed, taking another beer from Ace. Julius quickly swiped the bottle out of his hands and chugged it. "You sure are *hic* an idiot."

**so... what did you think?**


End file.
